League of Legends: Unlimited
by raf9900
Summary: You usual League of Legends, now with unlimited characters from all media! Read, review, and ask for your favorite hero/villain to join the league, or the matchup you want to see! Endless possibilities await. Rated T for shallowly described violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (All characters of this universe belong to Riot games, not me. I do not claim any of them, and will not use them for profit. I do own, however, claim the story with them, which is original. Please ask for permission and reference me when copying it.)

Chapter 1: Gladiator Material

It seemed that yet another peaceful day unfolded before the league of legends' famous counsel, as the candidates were being evaluated to select the next league champion to summon into the fields of justice. It was a complex process, which relied on originality, personality, power and objective in joining the organization. Although there were many great men, women, yordles and mystic creatures seeking glory at the arena, at that particular occasion none seemed to catch the interest of the great counselors. Should things have remained the same it was likely that the next addition would stall, something which was never received well.

As you, dear reader, must have imagined by now, this would be no ordinary day.

The majestic chamber which sheltered the great council was put to a silence when the front wall, large as a summoner's rift tower and heavier than one, turned on the inside as paper carried by a strong wind, hitting its own wall with a loud crash, forming cracks on the cedar they were made off. Entering between them was a tall, fair man. He had a long grizzled hair, one which clearly hadn't seen a proper razor in years, possibly more. His tired expression was marked by wrinkles and scars, some even rather recent. He was not high nor strong, wearing nothing but a long hooded robe turned to rags by time and fanged, clawed beasts. And his eyes were twisted green, catching the counselors' attention quickly.

"Do you wish to apply for the next champion vacancy?" Asked one of them. "You are late, but exceptions can be made."

"I can't apply for the league of legends," said the stranger. "I already am, or was, in it."

"How so?" Asked another man of the council. "Explain."

"You may have forgotten my appearance, but not my name. I am Istvaan, and I have returned."

"You are the creator of fiddlesticks?" Asked another man. "We thought you were long dead!"

"I assume this fiddlestick you speak of is the one which replaced me." Istvaan said, glancing at his side for a moment. He then continued, before any reply could be made. "Let me explain myself before you ask any questions. This should explain every question you have, raise a few others, and find answers you did not expect."

"Decades ago, I tried my greatest sorcery: To open a portal to another plane, not the void, but _through_ it. In my secret studies, I have found out that the Void is more than a simple dimension in contact with Runeterra. It is, actually, in contact with hundreds of different worlds, different realities where circumstances were widely different and new people, cultures, cities, nations, planets. I found out that such portals were scattered through the void, leading to different configurations inside that plane. To simplify, the are many zones in that dimension, each being a counterpart to the world it is connected which."

"After this was understood I decided to maintain it secret until I was able to prove it, by visiting other locations. Of course, travelling the void is a suicidal mission, so I decided to channel a teleport like no one else ever had. That day, I've isolated myself in the summoning chamber and attempted to cast the spell. I did, however, underestimate the complexity of the feat, and ended up switching place with another creature. When I realized, another world surrounded me, something much different from anything ever seen."

"It would be an excruciating stay, as different magical creatures stalked me every night, and food and water were scarce and tasted horribly. But I endured, in the meantime resuming to my studies, to perfect my new plane transport. It took me no less than 15 years, but I found the method."

"Just fifteen years?" Asked a counselor. "Where were you the next 8 years?"

"There, my honoured counselors, is were the unexpected answers come. I have spent these years searching for Runeterra, and what I found instead all that time is glorious: There are worlds teeming with brave, unique and powerful heroes, villains and in-betweens; All which, by my calculations, would made priceless additions to your list of champions. I have tracked such worlds, and I have the exact spell needed to summon them and bind them to these place... So that they may face the trials and, hopefully, enter the League of legends."

Soon, an agitated discussion took place in the chamber, with different positions clashing referring to the veracity of Istvaan's origin and story. In another time, such risky and reckless measures would most certainly be frowned upon by the extremely traditional counsel. However, the complete lack of remarkable candidates was a defining weight in their thought process at the time. Like a tidal wave, the argument of lack of heroes ran over any cons and worried thoughts, and one by one they came to the logical conclusion of their discussion. Even then, though, there were rules to be followed.

"Bring one of them." Said the most conservative of all counselors, albeit with full support from his colleagues. "Should he make relative success among the summoners, this new pathway will be forever opened. Tell me, what is the best you have to offer?"

"Interesting question." Answered Istvaan, rubbing his chin softly. "If it is acceptance that you seek, I will bring a master of the sword, a man whose will to protect others I have yet to find equal: And his name is Ichigo Kurosaki." New questions arose, regarding the chosen champion, but he raised his hand, moving no further until silence was again his to enjoy. "For now, that is everything. This old man has been away from home for too long, and I must rest and find old friends. But tomorrow, he will be summoned to integrate the League of Legends." As the mage left, he made one final affirmation. "Wether he wishes it or not"

Index:

Bleach arc:

(All characters of this universe belong to Tite Kubo, not me. I do not claim any of them, and will not use them for profit. I do, however, claim the story with them, which is original. Please ask for permission and reference me when copying it.)

Chapter 2: Stronger. (Feat. Ichigo Kurosaki).

Includes the following match: Ichigo (Top), Veigar (Mid), Ezreal, Blitzcrank (Bot) and Kha'zix (Jungle) vs. Pantheon (Top) Diana (Mid), Soraka, Teemo (Bot) and Rengar (Jungle).

Harry Potter arc:

(All characters of this universe belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I do not claim any of them, and will not use them for profit. I do, however, claim the story with them, which is original. Please ask for permission and reference me when copying it.)

Chapter 3: Aftermath (Feat. Harry Potter).

Includes the following match: Harry (Mid), Jarvan IV (Top), Shyvana (Jungle), Quinn, Sona (Bot) vs. katarina (Mid), Darius (Top), Warwick (Jungle), Morgana, Draven (Bot).

KHR! arc:

(All characters of this universe belong to Akira Amano, not me. I do not claim any of them, and will not use them for profit. I do, however, claim the story with them, which is original. Please ask for permission and reference me when copying it.)

Chapter 4: Interdimensional training (Feat. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, Reborn and a few extras.)

Includes the following match: Tsuna (Mid) Yamamoto (Top), Hibari (Jungle), Gokudera, Chrome (Bot) vs. Anivia (mid), Gragas (top), Tryndamere (jungle), Ashe, Nunu (bot).

Champion waiting line

[In this section, I'll list upcoming champions in order of waiting. IF this list surpasses a reasonable number (probably somewhere between 10-20 universes) I may or may not search a second writer.]

Priority tier

Priority tiers are the importance of a suggestion in line. It has currently 4 ranks:

Tier S: Universe/character currently on production. There is only one.

Tier A: First/most important suggestion of a reader (PM if you wish to change your order of importance) OR a B-tier suggestion that has been delayed 5 times.

Tier B: Secondary suggestions of a reader.

Tier C: OC's and my own suggestions. (Will automatically become tier A/B if suggested by a reader.)

- Deadpoool (Marvel comics) - Tier S priority

- Alex Mercer (Prototype) - Tier A priority

- Saya (Blood anime series) - Tier A priority

- Dante (Devil May Cry) - Tier A priority

- Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black) - Tier B priority (2 delays)

- James Heller (Prototype 2) - Tier B priority (0 delays)

- The Hulk (Marvel comics) - Tier B priority (0 delays)

- (To be added: Magic The Gathering character) - Tier B priority (0 delays)

- Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu No Index) - Tier B priority (0 delays)

- Vin venture (Mistborn) - Tier B priority (0 delays)

- Luke skywalker (Star wars) - Tier C priority

- Spider man (Marvel comics) - Tier C priority

- Uryuu Ishida, Chad, Orihime (Bleach) - Tier C priority

- Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) - Tier C priority

- Elesis, Arme, Lire, Lin (Gand Chase) - Tier C priority

To the reader:

By now you should be either wondering how cool would be having Ichigo on LoL, who the hell is that guy, or why he of all people. The answer is that he is a character that I know well, and feel very safe working with. (Don't worry, I will brief him in personality, appearance and abilities on the next chapter, as well as any other to be champion.) But this is just the very beginning, my friend. Later on, as the Shinigami's first impressions sets in, I will bring more heroes to the league, summoned by Istvaan the renegade. This includes heroes from all media, such as the Skywalkers and company, the Avengers, Percy and the Olympians, Kratos, the heroes of Grand Chase and many, many more.

But, as LoL is a game, it wouldn't really be in the same spirit if you had no control of what happens. That means that, in conjunction with the heroes (and villains) that I will bring to the fields of justice, I'll consistently check the review section for universes and matches you think should appear on this story, so by all means review; even if you have nothing to say about the writing, but thinks that Megaman should go on a bottom lane against Pulsefire Ezreal then pronounce yourself and I will do my best to make a realistic battle. Also, every review helps me to keep adding more and more chapters. And in all, I hope you have fun seeing the LoL matches that could never be.

PS: For now, I don't plan adding any OC's on this story, but if you do submit one in your review I will gladly store the information should I find space for him/her in the future. I will not, unless explicitly asked to do so by the author, use it on any other story I make, fan fiction or not.

Edits: Small grammar correction. Nothing of significance, though.


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo Kurosaki

LoL New Era

Day one

Newest addition

(This section of the story includes story and appearance for those who do not know the character.)

(Spoiler alert!)

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami.

Species: Human/Hollow (Human soul which remained on earth and lost all humanity)/Shinigami (Human soul that can canalise his spiritual power in a special sword, the zanpakutou.) / Quincy (Human hollow hunter, can canalise his spiritual power into bow and arrows.)

Titles: Substitute shinigami, fullbringer, vaizard, number 0 war threat.

Appearance: Tall and well built, orange short hair, brown eyes, elongated face. When in battle, wears a traditional black kimono and a red satchel, which holds his zapakutou: A cleaver with no guard larger almost as long as he is tall. It's name is zangetsu. Once he achieves bankai, it becomes a much smaller sword, taking the form of a daitõ (an unusually long katana.). Also, his clothing changes to long, slender black coat.

Lore:

"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate."

-Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo Kurosaki is the oldest son from the union of a Shinigami (The soul reapers that carry souls to the spiritual world and slay hollows) and a quincy descendant (Humans with the power to exterminate hollows), having also gained Hollow (Human souls consumed by their torment) powers while still preparing for birth. This gave him the ability to see souls from tender age, including the hollow that consumed his mother when he was 9.

It was only when 15 years old that he found out about shinigami, when Rukia Kuchiki lended him her powers to save what was left of his family. That cost a high price though, and she was captured, brough back to the realm of the spirits and sentenced to death by incineration. Ichigo, who had developed a bond with her, decided to invade soul society and save hr from that fate. With the support of his friends, who turned out to own/develop their own powers (some independently, some given by contact with himself) Ichigo discovered his own shinigami powers. His sword, Zangetsu, took the form of a giant cleaver with no guard.

With some help of the local population, the group singlehandedly invaded the entire sereitei, soul society's largest and most important, zone, witch housed hundreds of shinigamis. After days of hard battles, he was able to extend his blade to its strongest form, the bankai, and save Rukia from certain death. He now awaits the responsible, Aizen, while he hides in the shadows and prepares his next move.

- Stats and abillities -

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

strength IIIIII (60)

Defensive IIIII (50)

Ability power IIIIIII (70)

Attack damage: 53 (+3.3)

Attack speed: 0.72 (+3%)

Health: 400 (+70)

Health regen: 6 (+0.9)

Armor: 30 (+1,5)

Magic resist: 30 (+0)

Mana: 250 (+60)

Mana regen: 4 (+0,75)

Range: Melee (125)

Movement speed: 330

Abillities:

Passive:

Protector: Ichigo receives an extra 3 times 1 +1/10th of his level in defense and spell block for each ally nearby (max: 33,6 points.)

Active:

Getsuga tenshõ (Q): Ichigo takes a large swing in front of him, launching an energy burst that foes forward 600 units, dealing 90/110/140/180/220 magical damage (+0,6% AP). If the unit hit by this attack dies, the attack carries on to the next target on its way, dealing the remaining damage. This continues until the range is maxed or all damage is absorbed.

Cost: 90/95/100/105/110 mana.

Cooldown: 5 seconds.

Attack type: Linear travelling skillshot, applies damage to first target (champion or not) hit.

Reiatsu charge (W): Ichigo dashes at the target, dealing 20/25/30/35/40 magical damage (+0,5%AP) to all targets on his way. He then deals 100% of his AD as physical damage plus 50% of his AP in magical damage on his target. All champions hit also receive 30% slow for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds.

Cost: 80/90/100/110/120 mana.

Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds.

Range: 450 units.

Attack type: Single target.

E: Flash step (a.k.a. The move that Katarina copied): Ichigo dashes towards a location. If there is an enemy within 200 units when he lands, Ichigo gets an 20/25/30/35/40% percent bonus on his attack speed. If there is an ally instead, he receives half that amount as a movement speed bonus. Lasts 3 seconds.

Cost: 60/60/60/60/60 mana.

Cooldown: 10/9.5/9/8.5/8/7.5 seconds.

Enemies have priority over allies.

R: Bankai: Icigo enters bankai, dealing 100/150/200 (+0,7 AP) magical damage on units within 200 units of distance, reducing all cooldown by 2 seconds and receiving a 40/60/80% bonus in attack and movement speed. His abilities also change, but still scale on the skill's level.

Duration: 12 seconds.

Cooldown: 100 seconds.

Cost: 200/220/240 mana.

Q: Dark Getsuga Tenshõ: Strikes a powerful wave of destruction that explodes when it hits a champion, dealing 100/130/160/190/220 magical damage (+0,8% AP) to all enemies within 200 units of distance.

Cost: 90/95/100/105/110 mana.

Cooldown: 5 seconds.

Attack type: Linear travelling skillshot, explodes at first champion hit.

W: Getsuga swing: Ichigo's next hit will deal an extra 100 (+0,3% AP) true damage and cause the target to knock back 100 units.

Cost: 200/180/160/140/120 mana.

Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 seconds.

E: Super speed: Ichigo roots himself and swings his sword around him for 3/3.54/4;5/5 seconds, becoming untargetable by single target abilities and ranged auto attacks, dealing 50 (+0.4 AD) physical damage per second.

Range: 200/220/240/260/280 units.

Cost: 120 man.

Cooldown: 10 seconds after end.

Description: Ichigo is a strong team fighter, with his passive allowing him to tank some damage for his teammates (as long as they are near) and deal either single-target attack speed damage or multi-target AP damage, allowing him to go either mid or top lane. He is, however, very vulnerable to enemy CC and has only a couple weak ones himself, making it very situational for him to properly jungle. His bankai is an excellent fighting tool, turning him into a powerful foe for a short duration. All in all, Ichigo syncs well with characters with good CC (such as Amumu, Morgana, Alistar, Annie), but is also very vulnerable to them. Use him to approach long-range/burst champions that don't have many ways of stopping you with your powerful approaches and initiating skills, and stay near your team when possible. Counter to: Katarina, Akali, Miss Fortune and Vladimir.

Tips and Tricks

Playing with Ichigo:

-Use Getsuga Tenshõ to quickly clear injured minion waves.

-Ichigo's bankai speed bonus makes him an incredibly agile fighter, and the right choice to backdoor.

-Choosing the right time to use super speed can save your life and turn the tides of a team fight.

-Use reiatsu charge on the farthest opponent you can reach for full effect.

-Ichigo can be built either for attack speed or ability power, depending on the team's needs.

Playing against Ichigo:

-Ichigo is very vulnerable alone, especially with his bankai on cooldown, and a perfect target for any jungler with hard CC.

-Without full coordination of his team, Ichigo's power is greatly diminished. Disband or separate the enemy team and avoid focusing him first to increase success rate at team fights.

-If an enemy AP Ichigo is out of control, approach a team fight from different directions to reduce his AoE damage.

-Ichigo's getsuga tenshõ is not cost effective at early levels, leaving him vulnerable to harass during laning fase.

Bleach arc

Chapter one: Stronger.

A gigantic creature roamed though the streets of Karakura, Japan at night. To most humans, though, it would be unnoticeable until too late. Its appearance reminded a disfigured joint of cold, dark reiatsu, whose only recognizable trait being its mask, a deadly white protection forever enclosed in a malicious grin. The story of the soul that formed that Hollow and what kept it on earth is irrelevant to it now. All that mattered was satisfying its craving for more souls, for more power. And, without a conscience to hold that beastly hunger, there was nothing to stop it.

Nothing, except for Ichigo Kurosaki. He approached the creature quickly, eager to finish it quickly. _Otherwise, kon might end up doing something stupid with my body, _he thought to himself. From his back, he removed his giant cleaver, Zangetsu, and carried it by his side. Seconds later, the monster appeared between two buildings. It turned to him and shouted a vicious roar, one which paralyzed all civilians in fear within a few dozen meters.

But the Hollow would not intimidate Ichigo so easily. In a swift, deadly cut, he went though the Hollow, splitting its mask in two. The creature quickly vanished, the souls stored within brought safely to the spiritual world, freed of their sins as a hollow. Ichigo guarded his cleaver and returned to his home, all while failing to break the slightest sweat. After the quick, humiliating match with Aizen, all other enemies seemed pitifully weak. _I'm not getting any stronger this way. There must be better training._

Once home, he returned to his human body, and Kon to his usual home, a stuffed lion. He opened his sliding cabinet, to report to Rukia, only to find it empty. Ultimately, he had been forgetting that she left, as if he tried to wish it into never happening. Not much after he close it, someone knocked heavily at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is, you moron?" Isshin Kurosaki, his father, exclaimed. "You alright there? You've been in there for the longest time!"

"Yeah, I'm just doing homework."

"You've been doing 'homework' alone in your room a lot longer since you met that girl Rukia." His father replied, forcing a suggestive tone. "Is there any... 'relation'... between those two?"

Ichigo had no good answer, so he remained in silence.

"I always knew you were just as a ladies' man as I once was." Isshin said, and his smirk could almost be heard trough his voice. "You should just head in and tell her, if you ask better than waiting something to happen."

"I'll think about it." He replied.

Left to his own silence, Ichigo dressed onto his pajamas and began actually finishing the day's exercises, whilst thinking about Rukia. _Wait a second, _He realized, _Shouldn't Rukia have faded away out of dad's memory?_ Lost in that thought, he remained oblivious to the powerful arcane magic canalizing around him. Only Kon did notice and, in an attempt to help, thew himself at the shinigami to warn him.

Whilst that happened, on a Summoner chamber back in Runeterra, Istvaan channeled the powerful spell. His skin was covered in runes of incredible power, which shone white from his skin. Ancient summoning marks were infused on the ground around him, and leaked a magical power so compressed that it was visible, a sight which would only be described as silver dust rising like steam. Far and in safety, the counselors and some of the champions awaited; between those, there were some of most famous figures of the league, such as Garen, Lux, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Darius, Draven, Shen, Kennen, Akali and many others, side by side, their differences put aside for the magnificence of the event.

Old chants that seemed to be voiced by a thousand souls emanated from Istvaan's throat, reverberating on the chamber. As time passed, the temperature inside rose, and the chants became louder. Light began to increase on the center of the summoning circle, an empty space reserved for the champion to be. It quickly became too much for anyone but Lux, the mage of light, to see anything in front of them. Only she would see the portal to the void opening and bringing the chosen hero to Runeterra.

Of course, after so many promises of Istvaan about the blademaster's might, most people expected something slightly more imposing than a teenager in striped pajamas. Ichigo looked around, displaying his most surprised face. Since he was in a sitting position, it didn't take long untill he fell, holding himself with his arms behind his back. A moment of silence was made, partly from the greatness of that moment, partly from the surprise by both parties. Istvaan planned on welcoming the champion, but he was exhausted by the channeling, and lost his senses quickly after.

"Why... Are... You... In... My... Room?" The substitute shinigami asked, as fast as he could manage. He then got back in standing position, and looked around. "Actually... Why I'm NOT in my room?" Lux, being the only person who watched the summoning and still had their vision, took a glance as Istvaan, then faced the new champion, sporting her most innocent smile and tilting her head:

"Welcome, Itchy-go, the substitute shenanigan, to the fields of justice!"

"Not interested." He answered, dryly. _What the hell did she just call me? _"I just want to know why I am here, and who did it."

"I think I might like this one." Said Katarina. She placed her hand in an extremely hurt Lux and passed in front of her, facing the shinigami with a hint of interest. "You were brough here by that old man lying near you. You, by your own mertis as a fighter, has been summoned to fight the best and brightest to bring glory to you and..." She looked down for a moment, surprised. "...Why there is a stuffed lion in my chest?"

"Oooh..." Said Kon, completely oblivious to what took place around him.

"That's kon. He is a mod soul, an artificial intelligence." Ichigo Said. "Has a crave for sniffing girl's boobs. Beatings are encouraged.

"So small..." He mumbled. "Yet so soft..." It was only when he glanced up that the mod soul noticed a furious glare.

...

"...As I was saying..." Katarina said, scraping her boots on Kon and rearranging her top. "Here, you'll have the honour of representing your dimension in these fields, serving as its champion."

"Not interested." He answered. "How long until the old man wakes up and brings me back?" Garen, outraged by the casual refusal, approached Ichigo and pulled him by the side oh his kimono, rising him into the air.

"You obviously haven't understood the meaning of all this." Garen said. "As the chosen of your dimension, it is your duty to protect its honour to the death. If you're half the man Istvaan told us you were, you will show us your power. Unless, of course, it's all a big fluke and you're just a scared kid."

"I don't care about defending 'the honor' of Karakura." Ichigo explained, escaping the might of Demacia's grip."Because the city is in danger, and I must protect it. If I don't go back, the will be no city to 'represent'".

"Worry not, to be champion." Said Istvaan, still laid down. Without the use of his hands, his upper body slowly rose into a seating position, as if pulled by invisible strings. "I can bring you back to the exact time you were with my spells. To others, it would seem you were the same. Except..." His green eyes shone for a second, as he knew the Shinigami would bend to that exact word. "_Stronger."_

This time, there were no dry, rude answer, but actual meditation upon the offer. Wouldn't be that only word, Ichigo would still be battling them, refusing energetically any other offer. However, that only word changed things dramatically, as it called upon his inner hollow and its thirst for more power. That, in addition, would be beneficial to Ichigo himself, who still held an ever-growing grudge towards Aizen's unstoppable strength, and still felt unprepared to their next meeting.

"I'll join, then." Was his final answer.

"Stand back everyone. This moment will make history..." Said Draven, approaching the shinigami next, and extending his hand. " ...Because I am here to receive you. Welcome, champion, to the League of Draaaaven."

"Draven?" Ichigo asked. Altough he was not particulary fond of a handshake, he obliged. "Is that your name?"

"No, no, no." He said, shaking Ichigo's hand with vigor. "Pay attention now." Releasing right hand, Draven slowly pulled his hair back with it. "Draaaaven."

"Draven." Ichigo replied. _If everyone on this place is like this, I'll get mad before I get stronger._

"Close enough." Noxus' executioner then left, with the words: "Draven's making an exit."

"Don't bother with Draven." Said Garen, placing his sword on the ground."You'll get plenty of chances to kill him. For now, you will need a guide to help you understand how the matches work. I will bring you to your guide, the person Istvaan considered as the most similar to you in fighting tactics."

Ichigo put Kon inside his pajama and they left the chamber. Passing through enormous halls and corridors made of strong, solid and well crafted stone, they turned in all directions, as if travelling a maze. Pillars surged from the wall, arching on the ceiling. They interspersed with cedar door two mans tall and three mans large. And in the floor, immense tapestries displayed the runic wars of old, from the time in which there was no League of Legends.

"So, what is your name again?" Ichigo asked, irritated by the silence.

"Garen, the might of Demacia." He answered, taking a glance after him. "I've never seen a name similar to yours, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"It means 'the one that protects', or 'who protects one thing'." The shinigami explained.

"Funny." Garen commented. "Ahri told us your name meant 'strawberry'." Ichigo was about to complain about that denomination, but he was interrupted. "Here we are." The might of Demacia opened the large door with ease, and pushed Ichigo into the room. "This an deactivated arena. When you feel ready, tell your professor and she will inform the summoners."

"She?"

But he had no answer as the door behind him closed with a he watched around, he was on top of a small plateau, surrounded by stone towers in ever side but forward. In front if him, a large world presented itself, with an immense pine forest, as far as he could see. And right in front of him, a few meters forward, there was an huge blue and grey building with a round base and crystals that seeked the sky. At the center, a particularly large diamond-shaped crystal emitted a light beam larger than Ichigo himself. Momentarily stunned by the nexus, he failed to notice a small yordle with a leather cap that approached him.

"You must be the new champion." The little creature. Said, energetically. "Are you looking for Riven?"

"I'm looking for a girl." Explained the shinigami "Probably one that wears a big sword. Does that Riven fit in?"

"Well, kind of..." Said the shop keeper, tilting his head, unsure of what to answer. "She's behind that building in front of you, the nexus. Go see it for yourself."

Ichigo nodded and advanced. Once he was alone, he noticed he still was wearing his pajamas. He drew Kon out of it; the black marks of Katarina's boots were still spreaded through his body. He removed the pill from the stuffed animal, and swallowed it. His soul then left his body, wearing the usual black kimono and with Zangetsu on his back. Ichigo's body was still moving, though, controlled by Kon.

"Stay here, and behave for one second." Ichigo said. "Try not to break anything, specially my bones."

"That redhead was really strong..." he complained, rubbing his head. "It's still hurting."

Ichigo circumvented the nexus, however all he found was a small white-haired girl sleeping calmly by a broken sword. _Is she__ my trainer? She doesn't even have a sword!_

"Hey, you." Ichigo said. "Are you my trainer?"

"So you're the guy that Istvaan brough." She said, examining him through a barely opened eye. "Yes, it's my job to see if you're fit to our league, and maybe teach you a thing or two about matches." With an agile jump, she put herself back into her feet, and grabbed her sword stub. "Let's start with basics. Attack me."

Without hesitating, Ichigo drew his sword from his back and charged, swinging downwards with zangetsu. With a swift move, Riven blocked it, not without some difficulty. From then on, the swords danced, Zangetsu attacking mercilessly, and the broken sword defending most swings. The ones that past, though, failed to hit the girl's swift, agile body and cut through thin air. They kept their rhythm for half a minute, then with a stronger clash both fighters were pushed away, and began circumventing each other.

_She does know how to use that stub, _Was Ichigo's rather surprised conclusion.

"After this ends," Said riven, advancing for another series of clashes, "You'll be presented with the matches, witch are the main objective of the League of Legends." As the swords connected, the opposing energies, Ichigo's blue and Riven's green, could be seen fighting for dominance. "You will enter a field just like this one with another four champions. The arena is almost mirrored in the other side, and there will be other five champions that oppose you. You must work and grow with your team, amassing enough power to defeat your foes and destroy their main structure, this nexus you see, while protecting you own."

After another short break, Ichigo let loose an Getsuga Tenshõ: Riven dodged it to the side, with few inches to spare.

"During that process, you _will _get yourself killed, and your enemies too, several times. That is part of the game, and you will be resurrected soon after, but it sets you back and causes the champion that killed you stronger. So, by all means, survive and kill your enemy as often as you can."

While hearing carefully, he attempted a flash step do the right of Riven and attempted an swing. A green ring of energy was expelled from her body, leaving him paralysed for less then a second. He barely blocked a swing coming for his neck, and retreated.

"You will grow by two methods: by experience, when you help kill enemies or neutral monsters die near you, and gold, which you can get by many ways. First, by aiding or killing an enemy champion. Second, by dealing the last hit on the enemy troopers, small creatures that aid each side in their advance. Third, when someone on your team, including you, slays a dragon or a tower. You also get small amounts of gold as time passes. Once you have enough, you can buy powerful items at the shop and channel their power to you, making you stronger. Only then you should approach the enemy towers: They can hurt you badly, even kill you. Destroy them, and the building called inhibitor, and the victory is almost assured.

Frustrated for not having any effect on Riven, Ichigo let out a series of Getsuga Tenshõ's, but she dashed through them, a shield of green runes protecting her from the attacks.

"Now, unleash your full power, and I'll do the same."

Already eager to do it, Ichigo rose his sword to the height of his shoulder. As the energy flew through him, his eyes began glowing blue and he shouted:

"BANKAI!"

A pillar of dark energy rose to skies, and a small explosion of black and red covered him. Before it dissipated, he flew through, too fast for the regular human to see, with his Tensa Zangetsu ready to strike. But he was received with equal power, as Riven's sword was now in full size once more, taking the form of a gigantic sword, its cracks shining with green energy. The swords hit one another, displacing a massive amount of air. Faster than before, they continued the battle, still in a tight match of skills.

"All enemies have a stronger power, which usually takes long to load, and usually can only be used after some experience has been collected. You are no exception to this. Be careful of them, most can easily turn the game in a second. Mostly, that covers the basics. Now on positions. There are four possible paths you can start at, to gain power. Your set of skills should allow you to go in three of them. The easiest to you will be top lane, were you'll fight a bruiser, like me. Your job in that place is to try and kill him, and kill as many enemy troops, also known as creeps or minions, as possible. There will be a pathway to the middle lane, one which you should be wary of, because an enemy or an ally might appear at any second, to score a kill. You have to keep yourself aware at all time, and grow into a powerful close fighter, taking as well as dishing out damage. You will probably start most fights." They both stepped back, breathing heavily. Their abilities were reaching their end. "That's enough for your first match. Are you ready?"

"I'll find out in the fight." Was the shinigami's answer.

"Perfect answer." She replied, with the shadow of a smirk. _He is, without a doubt, ready for the challenge._

As Tensa Zangetsu began emanating a black stream of energy, the runic sword began glowing even brighter. Both swords arced, launching a projection of energy each, one green, one red and black. The waves collided, slicing through each other and hitting both sides. Ichigo was launched with strong force against a nearby tower, crushing its base. However, he managed to shrug it off with a small burn in his chest. Riven, at the other side, had managed to partially dodge it, sustaining a deep cut on her arm. She did not seem worried, though.

"Until, next time, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said. "If everything goes well, you might be quite an opponent next time we meet." After she left the arena, heading for her quarters, her arm spasmed in pain, forcing her to grab it. _That attack is indeed very deadly. That Istvaan might actually have had a good idea._

With Riven's exit, it seemed like Ichigo was left with himself, no destiny to go. However, something felt...wrong. A strange magic seemed to involve him, like rain, falling softly on his skin and sliding to his feet. Gravity seemed to quickly lose strength, and soon he was no longer touching the ground. _What the..._ Was all that he had time to think, before all that he could see was light.

"Ichigo?" Kon asked. "Ichigo, were are you? What should I do?" He asked himself, loudly.

However, his soul was quickly calmed down. A beautiful music, coming from behind the nexus, called for him, as if it promised that everything would be safe. Kon slowly circumvented the building, and found Sona, playing her ethwahl at the other side. What his ears couldn't convince him to do, his eyes did, and he let himself go at Sona's lap, his eyes gleaming intensively, and himself completely oblivious to everything else. Sona smiled softly. _Looks like he took a shine on me._

_ "_I'm in heaven..." He said, in profound ecstasy.

Not far from there, Ichigo felt gravity's power once more, arriving at a place very similar to the plateau he was before, but with his face first. After he managed to regain his senses, he noticed that Riven had instructed him correctly: Four other champions were around him. There was a small yellow-eyed creature wearing purple clothes and a magician's hat, carrying a fit staff in his overly sized metal hands; A giant golden steel creature, with steam escaping from his back constantly; A blonde man in brown and gold clothes, with several belts on his waist and aviator goggles on his head; and a purple insect-like creature with long and twisted arms sporting inverted blades, and sickly green eyes.

"Hey, it's that new guy!" Said Ezreal, extending his hand with a slight smirk. "This must be your first match, am I right?" Although still offset by shaking hands, Ichigo ogt up and gave his hand once more.

"Yes. Riven told me I'd better go in the top lane."

"So this is the new champion?" Asked the small creature, in a high pitched voice. "Consider yourself lucky you won't face my evil... this time!" With that, he left to the middle lane.

"Don't care about Veigar, he just hates tall people." Explained Ezreal.

"Stay smart, prey." Said Kha'zix, briefly before disappearing between the lanes, in the pine forest. "I'll be there to ambush your enemy, but the other team will attempt the same."

"Blitz pull, you kill. Later." Said the steel creature.

One by one, the champions left to their lanes. Soon enough, Ichigo was left alone with the shop keeper in the plateau.

"30 seconds until minions spawn!" A feminine voice came from above, reaching the entire forest.

"So, what are you waiting?" Asked the shop keeper. He seemed the same person he met before, but it couldn't be possible.

"Riven told me to buy items, but I'm not sure what.

"That's been taken care of, kid." Replied the yordle. "Your summoner does that for you."

"My what?" Ichgio asked. No answer came.

With only one thing to do, Ichigo took a deep breath and took the top lane, running through a large path of dirt. Every few meters, a large tower of his team stood watch, an imposing presence. And, to his right, the dark forest awaited, as if it carried dozens of enemy monsters, ready to attack. But he wouldn't fall back, it was too late to do so. When he reached the third and last tower of his lane, the feminine voice announced once more:

"Minions have spawned!"

In front of him, there was a quiet the left of that, two strains of tall grass blocked his view of what lurked behind it, and the right had an river and another bush, darkness blocking his view of the middle lane. Beyond, there was the enemy tower, the crystal in its top shining in power. For the moments to come, everything seeming unnaturally quiet, as if the enemy had not been there. But, soon enough, he could hear, both in front of him and behind, the minions marching fearlessly to meet certain death.

Soon, they appeared: Small hooded creatures, some armed with shields and swords, others a magic staff that launched small projectiles. An equally matched fight took place before him, as the shields clashed and projectiles flew from one side to the other. There was not, though, any champion in sight. Still on guard, Ichigo charged an injured troop, swinging his Zangetsu downwards to finish him.

As soon as his sword hit the target, a spear came from inside the tall grass, and he glanced at the culprit: It was a man in a spartan armor set, wielding an aegis and another spear. The spear came fast as lighting towards him, scraping his chest. He fell back, adrenaline rushing, and watched his opponent kill all minions in his way. When a chance appeared, and there was nothing between the two champions, Ichigo swung his zanpakutõ, and a wave of energy was launched towards his foe.

"Getsuga Tenshõ!" Screamed Ichigo.

Pantheon tried to escape, but he wasn't fast enough: The energy wave hit him, forcing a quick withdraw. Taking the chance, Ichigo slashed at the enemy minions as best as he could, killing about half of the ones he hit. The enemy champion also approached, and they stood a few meters from each other, decimating all troops to get in their range, and exploring each other's tatics. They kept this standoff until a near enemy troop died, and Ichigo felt a small surge in his strength. Deciding to engage, he used flash step at his foe, and swung his Zangetsu. However, his sword connected with the enemies' shield, not seeming to have done any damage at all.

"Do not provoke me." Said Pantheon.

As a response, he jumped upon the Shinigami with his Aegis, blacking him out for a second. He also hit him with his spear and, as Ichigo tried to withdraw, was hit by another tossed spear. Sustaining heavy wounds, he remained a safe distance behind, doing his very best to think of a way to fight back. _I need to find a way to pierce his shield, but I can't get too close to him. I'll have to use my Getsuga Tenshõ, but for how long can I keep with him? _However, when everything seemed bleak, he felt another power surge, and that his wounds were slowly, yet steadily, closing. Not only that, he saw something of interest, one which changed it all.

"I am going to cut you, no matter what!" Screamed Ichigo, charging toward his enemy. A trace of energy was left behind him, killing the minions on his way.

Pantheon raised his shield once more, blocking the attack, but he was met with a point blank getsuga tenshõ and a flash step strike at his back. They began a fierce fight, as spear crossed with sword. However, Pantheon still had more life than Ichigo, and it seemed like he had the complete advantage. He didn't expect, though, the enemy's team Kha'Zix leaping at him furiously. Without difficulty, the duo defeated the enemy Pantheon.

"First blood!" Screamed the narrator woman, almost in ecstasy.

"Not bad." Said Kha'zix, retreating to the bush. "Return to recover and stay sharp. The enemy jungler is none less than... _Rengar._" He said, as if he was ingesting poison.

Reluctantly taking Kha'zix's advice, Ichigo began retreating. However, when he reached his tower, the same magic that brough him to the arena reappeared, impeding any movement. Instead of taking him to another place, though, it took him to the plateau he wanted to reach, faster than he would by simply running towards it. And it was, indeed, rewarding to go there: All his wounds closed in mere seconds, and he felt like an outward source channeled more power through him. Ready to go in another fight, he ran, quicker than before, towards his lane. After having travelled half the distance, he heard the woman once more:

"An ally has been slain. Enemy double kill!"

Knowing the situation was bleak, the rush of combat took him whole, and it felt like nothing could stop him. He hit the lanes again, and with another power surge began violently pushing his advance, slaughtering enemy troops without regard. The enemy Pantheon sit and watched, seeming helpless against the shinigami's force. Falling easily into the trap, he pushed his assault force all the way to the enemy's tower.

And devastating roar invaded the lane. Then _he _came.

Coming from an unsuspecting bush in the river, a huge white lion carrying an oversized hunting knife fell over him. His blade tore through his defences, blacking the shinigami's vision in pain. Not one of fear, though, he clenched his sword and began fighting back, as both blades seemed to ignore each other to seek its foe's flesh. After a violent struggle, the enemy jungler fell back, wounded. Even further injured and exhausted, Ichigo thought it was the end. But when he glanced at the enemy tower, all he saw was Pantheon's spear flying at him.

"You have been slain!" Was the last thing he heard.

As cold metal pierced his chest, everything began pitch black. He could not be sure of how much time he spent dead, but it felt like less than an instant. He was once more on the plateau, and although he had the same power as before, it was certain that his enemy was going to be considerably stronger.

"An enemy is on a killing spree!" The woman announced.

Frustrated with his defeat, he rushed as fast as he could to the battlefield, as his eyes shone an intense blue. _I need my bankai._ However, it seemed like there was not enough power yet to trigger it. _Just a little more..._

Finding Pantheon damaging his tower, Ichigo ran at him and began fiercely attacking him, pressuring him back into the middle between the two towers. From the ground, in the bush near the river, a totem rose from the ground, giving him extended view into the dark path. _I won't fall for it twice. _As the units came and died in the battlefront, Ichigo's strength only grew, as well as his opponent's. Still, there wasn't much difference between their powers, and it seemed like it would remain like that.

However, with one last minion kill, Ichigo felt that he was ready. After checking the river path, he ran into pantheon, and delivered the full force of all his attacks. He was meet with a stronger force than his own, and it seemed like a suicidal approach. But he raised the energy output of his sword, infusing it with enough energy for its next step. With a quick step forward, he positioned himself between pantheon and his tower, raised his sword to his shoulders' height, and screamed:

"BANKAI!"

A burst of energy came from Zangetsu, killing all troops around him, and hurting Pantheon. From the remains of the explosion, Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu. With a deadly swing, he launched his Dark Getsuga Tenhsõ, which exploded in his foe. Coming with great ferocity, he delivered a series of attacks so fast that turned his sword into a dark blur. It was too much for the enemy, who fell back: He was instantly teleported into his tower, out of reach for him. But Pantheon had one last trick on his sleeve: He crouched, and as power took over him, leaped into the sky, disappearing from sight. For a moment, silence took over. It was broken, though, by the narrator:

"Enemy Double kill!" She exclaimed. "Killing spree!"

Still not understanding what was happening, Ichigo fell back, just in time to avoid Rengar's engage, and after expelling him out of his lane, fell back to base. He took a short rest, adapted to the new power that was being channeled to him and was about to leave, when the small creature appeared at the base.

"Keep that Pantheon under control!" He shouted, angered. "He killed me and Kha'zix. Kill him or we'll lose!"

"I won't let him escape twice." Ichigo said, and left.

For the next few minutes, the fight was kept the same, as he made quick skirmishes with Pantheon, managing to keep up. Even with his Bankai, all fights were close calls and usually ended with both heavily injured. However, with each strike Ichigo felt his wounds closing. His enemy did the same, and they kept the rhythm, waiting for an certain opening. None of the junglers came anymore, too occupied with other, more critical lanes and in countering themselves.

"An enemy has been slain." Exclaimed the announcer.

But then, came the chance: The enemy, having lost his shield to an earlier attack, moved forward to kill a troop. Ichigo's health was slightly higher, and that was all that he needed. Activating his Bankai, he engaged in an intense close quarters fight, and he managed to deal much more damage to his enemy, who retreated to the tower. _That tower protects him so well... is it really that strong?_

Fearless, Ichigo advanced, attacking his opponent mercilessly. The tower projectile was extremely powerful, but he was able to slay Pantheon, and escape with a minimal amount of life by going forward and then turning into the forest, heading to the river with a small path between the pines.

"You have slain an enemy."

Midway towards the middle of the arena, however, he felt it before it was too late: The enemy jungler, Rengar, was coming for him. Attempting to outsmart him, he turned left instead, going for the enemy's middle lane, and hopefully trough the middle towers unscathed.

When he approached the entrance, he felt lighter than air for a moment, and in the next moment had blinked through a few meters, escaping the tower's projectile. _Just like pantheon._ As his Bankai faded, he went into the other side of the jungle and turned right. Anxious, he searched left and right, and found his enemies': A woman in black armor and long white hair approached from his right; From the left, came a purple female Satyr with a curved horn in her forehead, and a small, furry creature in a boy scout suit.

When the end seemed certain, reinforcements came.

His entire team came at his direction, an unstopabble force. Both teams clashed, their powers flying from one direction of the other. Ezreal shot bolts of energy towards Soraka, which was injured and forced to leave the fight. Veigar stunned the enemy's Diana and Rengar, and shot dark spheres into them. Blitzcrank punched enemies up and hit the enemy team with lightning, and Kha'zix engaged Rengar in a toe-to-toe fight.

The enemy team, however, had their payback. The enemy Diana pulled Kha'zix and Veigar into range, and they faced the fury of her blade and Rengar's, in a violent exchange. The enemy Teemo approached, ready to disbalance the odds. It seemed unlikely at best for Ichigo to be of any help without getting killed, but Blitzcrank launched his right hand through allied and friendly lines, pulling the enemies' Teemo towards him. The shinigami still remembered his words: _Blitz pull, you kill. _Without hesitation, he attacked his foe striking with Zangetsu. The champion counter attacked, hitting him with one dart that didn't seem to do much damage, and the robot with several hits, which injured him greatly. He seemed to fall too quickly to kill anyone, though.

With a loud shout, Ezreal used his ultimate, shooting a large arc of arcane magic than severely injured the enemy team. Victory was certain as Kha'zix dented through their defenses, killing Diana, but Soraka dived in once more and managed to heal Rengar twice. That costed greatly to her, as she was quickly killed by the Void Reaver.

"An ally is on killing spree!" The announcer screamed, in ecstasy. "Double kill!"

However, their team was severely harmed, and fighting a healed Rengar. With no mercy, he leaped on Veigar, then onto Kha'zix and Blitzcrank, killing them in a few seconds. But, with the help of Ezreal's bolts, Ichigo managed to keep him back, and forced him to retreat.

"Double kill! Enemy triple kill! An enemy's champion is on rampage! Screamed the announcer..

"Not bad." Said Ezreal. "We managed to win this team fight, somehow. Keep it up."

Ichigo tried to nod, but with the end of the fight noticed his body was in intense pain. Before he could do anything, he fell, dead by poisoning. _That small creature... he was killing me slowly._ When he came back once more, his team awaited for him.

"Come on!" Said Ezreal. "You will go with us now. This time, you must initiate the battle. Run for the target you killed before, and we'll go in right after you."

"Oh, and try not to die this time." Said Veigar, sarcastically imitating Ezreal's voice.

Ichigo nodded, and they charged together in the middle lane, exterminating all minions on the way, and taking down the first tower. Strangely, there was no response from the enemy team. Taking that advantage, they began attacking the second tower as fast they could. But it was then that the entire enemy team engaged them, coming from behind.. A larger battle took place, but this time they were surrounded. Lost in the confusion, Ichigo could not find the little creature that shot poisonous darts, so he advanced at his foe, Pantheon. Their weapons clashed, and they mercilessly attacked each other. It seemed like it would end in a tie.

Far away, he heard Ezreal and Veigar's dying screams. Their team, suddenly much weaker, was forced to make a quick escape, with a frenetic pursuit of their rivals. He, Kha'zix and Blitzcrank barely escaped, running into the jungle and returning to their bases. As they lost important seconds recovering, tough, two of their towers fell by the enemy charge, which approached the last tower.

Running as fast as he could, he busted in their lanes and engaged. Even with his bankai, it was a hard fight, and he came close to dying, but in the end they were forced to retreat. Exhausted by the constant fights, Ichigo buried Zangetsu into the ground, fell to one of his knees and leaned on it, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, you're doing well." Said Ezreal, approaching the damaged tower, trying to cheer him up with a tap into his shoulder. "Go back, take a deep breath, and let's try one more time."

"Don't go at their melee!" Fumed Veigar. "You should kill their weak targets first."

"Which ones?" The shinigami asked.

"The two girls and the yordle." Explained Kha'zix. "They are the ones that fall faster."

From then on, the teams began a complex dance, pushing and retreating as they attempted to whittle each other's lives and find an opportunity to initiate. They took turns, and as each member of the team was hurt, he retreated and strengthened himself, preparing for the decisive fight. Some of Ichigo's team members attempted to push other lanes, but the enemy Rengar made quick work of them, becoming stronger with each kill. When the shinigami felt his power near its limit, Kha'zix suddenly grew wings from his back, and stopped moving for a moment.

"Engage now, Ichigo." He advised, in a dark tone. "If I kill Rengar, the battle is over. The hunt is on!"

With the permission from all the team, Ichigo went with full force against his foes, with nothing in his mind but Teemo. As he charged, a path of energy slowed and damaged all the enemies between him and his target, allowing his team to engage. This time, he did not see anything around him, only focusing on that particular enemy. Halfway through his attacks, he activated his bankai. although his foe's attacks damaged him greatly, but he felt stronger for protecting his team, and managed to kill him while still able to fight. However, it seemed far too late.

Amidst the battlefield, Kha'zix's head could be seen, only removed from his body. Rengar's hand held him, and with a mighty roar, he quickly turned the tide of every battle, killing all allies but Ichigo.

"Enemy quadra kill!" announced the woman. "An enemy is legendary!"

Running as best as he could, and teleporting once more, Ichigo used the speed of what was left of his Bankai to return to the relative safety of the last tower in the lane. Quickly, four enemies approached, a force too strong for him to detain alone. Everything seemed to have snowballed out of control, growing into an irreversible state, like an avalanche. _Only one thing could work now._

"Hey, you!" He shouted, pointing at Rengar. "You're Rengar, right? I want revenge for killing me that time. Let's settle this before this match ends: You and me."

The push halted, every single shampion stunned by the challenge.

"No one ever asked for something like you did just now, fresh meat." Said Rengar, approaching the tower's range limit as his team mates retreated. "Since this battle is won, I'll accept this challenge. Should you be a worthy opponent, your head will adorn my wall."

Without waiting another second, Ichigo charged, and the two champions exchanged hits. He dodged left and right, jumped and used flash step to escape his attacks, but his enemy threw a bola at him, forcing him to stand and take his attacks. The shinigami resorted to his getsuga tenshõ, but the enemy's roar seemed to weaken his attack. That left them only with their regular blows. Both striked with great ferocity, but Ichigo was already wounded from the fight with Teemo. No matter how hard he attempted to strike, it was clear who would win. He did not withdraw, though, and fought to the very end. With one seemingly final attack, Ichigo fell, barely alive.

Fallen, but not defeated, Ichigo used every ounce of his willpower to place his palms in the ground and, shaking but steadily, bring him up. In a few, excruciating moments, he took himself to a crouched position, his right knee bearing all his weight. Rengar, however, was nowhere to be seen. The shinigami only understood what was happening when he felt his foe's hot breath, not farther then an inch from him. The hunter hesitated, unsettled with the complete lack of fear in his prey's face, who faced certain death.

"Well?" Ichigo asked. "What are you waiting?"

Insulted, Rengar prepared his final blow, only to get hit by Ezreal's ultimate, coming from behing the shinigami. It wounded him severely, and he tried to limp away. However, he was no longer invisible. Using all the energy he had left, Ichigo stepped up and swinged with full force at Rengar, unleashing his last getsuga tenshõ. It hit the target in his back, and he fell, dead. There wasn't enough time to celebrate, tough, as Diana launched a magic arc of moonlight at him. It was too much, and he died.

Again, death turned precious seconds into a single moment.

As soon as Ichigo came to his senses, his first view was his Nexus exploding, leaving all his team dead in its ashes. _I failed. This is the end, it seems._ From behind the explosion, came the enemy team, minus Rengar. At first, it seemed he was going to be killed once more, but he was the only one who had not realized the match was over.

"So this is your first match?" Asked Teemo, closing by. "I'm Teemo, by the way. Nice to meet you. You did a nice job over there."

"You're not angry I killed you?" Asked Ichigo.

"Of course not. It happens in the matches."

"I've never seen a champion asking a solo fight like that." Said Pantheon. "Especially with that fed Rengar. You are a worthy opponent, I'll give that to you."

"I did what seemed more reasonable." He replied, slowly understanding the inner workings of the league. "But.. What now?"

"Now we wait." Said Diana. "We will be summoned again soon, to fight other matches, against other foes. Next time, tough, you'll know how the matches work."

"I see." Was Ichigo's response. "Well, then, until the next match?" Albeit hesitantly, he extended his hand.

"Until then."

Ichigo and his old foes, now mere acquaintances, shook hands and left trough the Nexus' hole.

In the council chamber, Istvaan, the counselors and Riven watched closely Rengar's duel with Ichigo.

"What did I say?" Asked Istvaan, raising his hands. "This Ichigo has lots of potential."

"I do want to face him one of these days." Commented Riven.

"We'll take this kid as an example, then." Said one of the elders. "This shall be a new era in the League. Now, great Istvaan, you are officially a league recruiter. Do you have any other additions in mind?"

"Oh, I have so many more." Answered the mage. "But this is not the last you will see of Kurosaki's dimension. There are many other champions in that universe, some of which I intend to bring. But, next, I have another... hero... in mind."

"Couldn't you simply spare us from the mystery and tell us already?" Asked an especially anxious member of the council.

"If you wish." Said Istvaan, raising his shoulder. "His name is Harry Potter."

To the reader:

Well, this concluded the very beginning. From now on, Ichigo is availible for any team fight in this world. So, as well as suggesting champions, you can also ask for any matchups you'd like to see the shinigami in, whether there are actual LoL champions or other fictional champions available. I will try to answer all the suggestions, but if I can't I will at least merge the base idea of your suggestion with others, making the most interesting battle possible. Again, thanks for your time, and don't be afraid to give your opinion!

Edits:

January 17th: Corrected some grammar/name placing mistakes. It is official: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is the next champion!

January 18th: Minor gramatical changes. Nothing significant, though. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Potter

Author's note:

I know this is a LONG time for a next chapter, especially considering the size of it, but this is not the only thing I'm writing. This will be a slow project, and I don't expect more than 12 additions by the end of the year. But don't worry, i will not abandon this 'fic unless no one cares about it anymore OR I find a heir to keep the chapters going. That being said, good reading!

LoL New Era

Day two

-newest addition-

(This section of the story includes story and appearance for those who do not know the character.)

(Spoiler alert!)

Name: Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived.

species: Human half-blood wizard (Human with predisposition for using magic, is partly descendant from wizards.

Titles: The boy who lived, the chosen one, undesirable nº1, triwizard champion, Griffindor Quidditch captain, leader of Dumbledore's army, head of Auror office, master of Death, Hairy Putter. (sources vary).

Appearance: Medium height, thin build, short dark hair, light green eyes. Has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Wears round glasses, common jeans, a light blue t-shit and a brown robe. Wields a straight wholly wand with a phoenix core, which he uses to cast spells.

Lore: (Greatly simplified due to the complex nature of the story, may contain slightly incorrect information.)

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was born the son of a full blood wizard and a muggle-born witch (Human which develops affinity to magic). Although that alone is not cause of awe, he was born at the end of July, in a time when Voldemort, the dark wizard, had a rule of terror in the wizard world. The day in which he born, tough, was the prophesied to bring the slayer of He Who Must Not Be Named. One year later, in an attempt to avoid it, he invaded Harry's home and killed both his parents, who died trying to protect Harry.

However, when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, the power of his mother's love protected him, killing the caster. The only mark on the baby's body was a lightning scar in his forehead, one which, through unkown means, communicated with Voldemort's soul. During his childhood, the boy who lived had a regular orphan life. However, at age of 11, he was invited into Hogwarts (a school ofr young wizards) and taught into the arts of magic.

During his school years, however, Voldemort began plotting his comeback, using a piece of his soul trapped in personal items, known as horcruxes. During Harry's fourth year, he resurrected, and before he could start his seventh took full control of the wizarding world, with the single exception of Hogwarts. In a desperate attempt to stop him, the boy who lived searched for all horcruxes: although he had destroyed most, there was still one left inside his body. Knowing Voldemort would not die if it wasn't destroyed, Harry let his foe kill him.

However, due to protections from his parents and Hogwarts, and the bond between the two opposing wizards, Harry was brought back to life, and engaged in one last fight with Voldemort, rebounding his spell and killing him once and for all.

-Stats and abilities

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

Strength: III (30)

Defense: IIIII (50)

Ability power: IIIIIIII (80)

Abilities:

Passive: Invisibility cloak: For every 10th spell cast, Harry Potter becomes stealthed until he attacks or uses abilities.

Q: Expelliarmus: launches a disarming spell that deals 100/120/150/180/220 (+0,6% AP) magical damage, pushing the target backward 400 units. If the target collides with a wall, it is instead stunned for 0,5 seconds.

Range: 500 units.

Cost: 60/70/80/90/100 mana.

Cooldown: 12 seconds.

Type: Linear travelling skillshot.

W: Petrificus Totalus: Stuns target character for 1.5/1.6/1.7/1.85/2 seconds. His magic resistance is also reduced by 20/25/30/35/40 (+0,2% AP)

Range: 500 units.

Cost: 90/95/100/105/110 mana.

Cooldown: 15 seconds.

Type: Single target.

E: Protego: Creates a reflection shield, which reflects all travelling and/or linear skillshots towards the casting point. If a single-target skill or ranged basic attack hits Harry, both damage and effects are nullified and the shield is deactivated.

Cost: 50/55/60/65/70

Cooldown: 10 seconds.

Note: On hit effects of basic attacks still function normally. Melee auto attacks and AoE spells also deactivate the shield, along with dealing damage and applying full effect.

Note²: Protego has no cast time, and does not interrupt Harry's previous orders.

Note³: Skillshot ultimates are not rebounded. No ultimate can be blocked, dealing 50% damage and poping the shield instead.

R: Expecto Patronum: Harry casts a stag made of his fondest memories, which travels 300/400/500 units along 3 seconds. The stag has an 300 range AoE around it: All units hit by it receive 200 (+0,9%AP) magical damage, silence and 30/40/50% slow for the entire duration of the spell.

Cost: 200/220/240 mana.

Cooldown: 70/65/60 seconds.

Cast range: 500 units.

Type: Vector pass through linear skillshot. Affects all targets.

Description: One of finest AP disablers, Harry Potter is a versatile mage that always benefits team fights, as his AoE silence can easily ruin approaches and interrupt castings. His shield is especially powerful against skillshots, which can actually bend the caster's power against themselves. Most importantly, his passive turns him into a stealth unit, and one of the hardest targets to gank or focus. His only drawbacks are the rather weak damage output, which doesn't allow him to carry, and his natural weakness to AoE-type damage. Harry's efficiency as an assist is up for debate. Counters any characters that rely on skillshots, such as Ahri, Ezreal, Orianna, Xerath. Syncs well with high damage ADC's and CC hungry junglers, such as Draven, Miss Fortune, Rengar and Master yi. His counters can be either champions with no skillshots to be rebounded or with strong AoE attacks, such as: Annie, Galio, Tristana, Ryze.

Tips:

Playing with Harry:

Harry's expelliarmus is an excellent tool to avoid ganks and being focused; consider saving it for that case, as it can lauch an enemy champion to safety if used incorrectly.

Harry Potter exceeds at roaming. As long as you have the invisibility cloak on you, there's no way to know whether you are ganking or not.

Choosing when to activate your shield can save your life and even kill your enemy. Consider doing it on an enemy ultimate to mitigate the damage.

For build, cooldown reduction and mana regen work better than raw ability power.

Playing against Harry:

Harry has extremely long cooldowns. If he wasted a spell, capitalize on it.

Before attempting to hit a skillshot on Harry, make sure he is stunned or has his attention elsewhere.

If you stay behind your lanes, Harry has no true way of harassing you. Approach, destroy his shield with an auto attack and then harass.

Harry's passive takes a long time and has a high cost to charge up. If you can force him to leave his cloak early, you deny his roaming ability, weakening him severely for the entire game.

Harry Potter and the Arc

Aftermath

"After all, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime!" Exclaimed Harry, exhausted.

He, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were leaving the headmaster's chamber of Hogwarts' school of wizardry, discussing the possibility of keeping the elder wand. As relief slowly, but steadily, settled in their hearts, they allowed themselves a short, discrete laugh. It was hard to feel relieved, after all many people had died that nigh, protecting their beloved academy with their very lives.

"So..." Began Ron. "There's still the question: What are we supposed to do now? I mean, we won, and that is great, but Hogwarts is in pieces, and the ministry must be completely torn apart!"

"We rebuild, Ron." Answered Hermione. "Together."

By seeing the way the two stared at each other, Harry remembered something of great importance: _If it's over, then..._

"Ginny!" He thought louder that he intended to. "Do you think she is alright?"

"Last time I've seen her, she seemed fine." Ron answered. "You can go check, if you want."

Harry Potter left the two lovebirds and ran through Hogwarts, searching for Gina Weasley. All students, teachers and Aurors in his way gave congratulations and praised his courage, but that wasn't in his mind at the time. A strange rush took over his heart, and only her could stop it. Between corpses and wounded, she stood, sustaining barely any injury at all, lifting a fellow student into a litter. As soon as it was done, she noticed the boy who lived approaching, and gave her best smile.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. Harry tackled her with an embrace, almost taking both down. "You were amazing there!" Gina pushed herself softly from him, and held both his shoulders. "Do you even realize how many you saved? I'm so glad you're alive..."

"Hey, calm down." Harry asked. "We are safe now. We have all the time of the world in our hands." Trusting his instincts, he grabbed her neck and gently pulled her towards him, suggesting a kiss. At first, it went as he expected, but Gina hesitated at the last second.

"Harry, you're glowing!"

Harry Potter glanced at his hands, and saw a purple energy that resembled vapour leaving his skin. It didn't seem to hurt him, but for doubt's sake he pushed Gina away and drew his wand, searching around. There were no threats nearby, but the energy around him only grew, eventually becoming so strong he could not see more than with his eyes closed. _I've never seen this kind of magic... protego won't work, since it is coming from inside me. But... What does it do?_

"Gina... I..." He mumbled, waving his hands in thin air, searching for a helping hand.

"I know Harry." She held his hand. Harry overheard a soft cry. "Me too."

Suddenly, Gina's hand could no longer be felt and even the ground seemed to have disappeared. In a last desperate attempt, he tried to apparate out of Hogwarts, but it was in vain. For a few moments, all he felt was the purple light. The silence made he ponder if he was dead. _ It can't be. I've been dead, and it's not like this. _Still unsure of what was proceeding, he pondered if he would ever see his friends, and Gina, ever again.

Not a second after this, harry felt a force hitting him, like a punch in his stomach. The light reduced, and he felt ground and air around him again: He was in a large, strange chamber made of stone, surrounded by people he never seen. They didn't resemble wizards or muggles. Some seemed dangerous, but most seemed friendly. And, lying in the ground, a mage stared at him with weary eyes.

At the occasion, the Demacian court (with a small monetary sum involved) was informed with advance by Istvaan, regarding the newest addition to the league, and decided that the wizard would be an excellent addition to their arsenal of mages and spells. To aid in the negotiation, the city-state made arrangements to leave all Noxian, Ionian and neutral champions out of this introduction. Therefore, Harry's reception included Garen, Lux, Jarvan IV, Shivana, Xin Zhao, Sona, Poppy (representing Bandle City), Galio and Fiora. Quinn was leaned at a corner, simply watching the entire scene with Valor resting at her shoulder. Jarvan IV, considering that moment as proper as any, came forth and said:

"Welcome, Harry Potter. I am Jarvan Lightshield the fourth. Me and the men and women behind me represent the mighty and just city-state of Demacia. We have summoned you into our realm, runeterra, to make you an offer."

"An offer?" Harry asked, rather weary of the circumstances.

"Yes. We demacians want to forge an alliance with the school of Hogwarts, a deal which can only be sealed between you, the most notorious member of Hogwarts, and me, the most..."

"...Egocentric member of Demacia." Garen completed.

"What did you say?" Jarvan IV asked.

"He said 'the most notorious member of Demacia'" Lux explained. With an agreeing nod from the prince of Demacia, bom exchanged a quiet laugh.

"As I was saying," Jarvan continued, "This alliance shall strengthen both allies in culture, economy and military strength."

"Listen..." Harry said, as usual uncomfortable with the special treatment for his deeds. " You have chosen the wrong person. I can't represent Hogwarts, I'm just a student. If you have to discuss this with Dumble..." Harry's voice slowly faded, as he noticed he accidentally mentioned his mentor. The fact he had talkied with him the same day didn't help much. _It feels like he's still alive. _

"I know that Albus Dumbledore is dead." Said Istvaan, floating back to his seating position. "But there is another person who can settle this, Minerva McGonagall. I have spells to communicate with her, and I will be doing this as soon as your institution returns to normality."

"I understand, but," Harry complained, "I don't want any more battles or adventures. I've just had enough for a whole lifetime. There's probably another person in Hogwarts who would be better for this job."

"You seem worried." Xin Zhao, who until then had maintained a respectful distance, approached Harry. "You're very clever to notice that this 'seal' that the prince mentioned will require you to do something. But a battle-hardened hero that you are should have no problem with this deal."

"You mean that this seal will have to participate in battles?" Harry asked.

"Matches would be a more appropriate term." Said Jarvan IV.

"You should not worry, Harry." Istvaan said, holding Potter's shoulder to help him stand. He then helped Harry, pulling his arm. "Before you make a final decision, let me explain how those matches, and how the whole deal, will work."

Istvaan then made an intricate but calm explanation about the magic behind each match, which prevented the champions' deaths, and about his own teleportation magic, which would ensure that only a second would pass at Hogwarts. He then offered a 5-year contract, one which also allowed him 2 month holidays in britain each year, and up to five guests in his chambers at any time he wished. Since it was, indeed, a fair contract, Harry finally took some time to consider his stay.

"Alright then." Harry agreed. "If professor McGonagall accepts the alliance, I will seal it."

"Excellent!" Garen exclaimed, thrusting his sword into the skies. "I knew this boy would be worth the effort. For Demacia!"

"For Demacia!" Exclaimed all the champions of the room. Quinn, the only exception, sighted, annoyed by the excess ham, and left.

For the next hours, Harry traveled through the chambers of the council, as the Demacian champions explained him every detail of a match and how to play them. Initially, Harry was slightly scared by how naturally they mentioned deaths, but he eventually adapted to it. As a good listener, he was soon understanding everything that was needed to know. The whole adventure was not wat Potter sough after all the deaths and battles, but after te invasion he knew that an alliance could make that never happen again. No only that, he also could invite Ron, Hermione, Gina, or anyone else, and just walk around. _Not the kind of offer I can refuse._

Not only that, he did find the company of the Demacians pleasant, at the least: They were all kind, polite and friendly, always speaking of justice, friendship and other great values. With such good guides, the few hours he spend at the great halls and chambers of the Council of Justice seemed like mere minutes. By the end of the tour, they were intercepted by Istvaan, which held an sphere of fog at his old, wrinkled hands. In te fog, professor McGonagall's face stared at Harry with her usual severe expression.

"Harry Potter." She began. "You absolutely need to stop disappearing in plain sight, it leaves us in great worry."

"O come on," He answered, "You know it wasn't my fault this time."

"I guess you're right. I just wanted to see if you were in safety before I went any further in the negotiations. Looks like you stumbled into greatness one more time, Potter. This alliance could help Hogwarts recover in just a few weeks, and we'll be able to wipe out any other death eater camps spreaded through England. Do you realize how much does that mean?"

"Yes, professor McGonagall. That is why I'll offer myself to seal this. It doesn't really seems like that much of an effort for me."

"That is one noble act, Harry." She commented, the expression softening for a second. "Like I expected. So, is your decision final?" Harry Potter nodded, decisive. "Then I will seal this deal right now. Mr. Istvaan, could you send me the papers?"

"Immediately." Istvaan said. The fog disappeared, and he turned back to the summoning chamber, preparing himself for his next spells. "Mr. Potter, this is your opportunity. Do you wish to bring any of your friends to your chambers?"

"Not yet..." Harry answered. "I'll stay here a few days first, get used to everything. I don't want to expose them to any danger while they're here."

"A sensible choice." The mage replied, and left.

"Well, this should cover everything for now." Jarvan IV explained. "We have a match against our enemies, Noxus, starting at te next minute. Ready for you first match, Harry?"

"I'll do my best." Harry promised. "How is it that you say? For Demacia?"

"Yes."

"In that case... For Hogwarts!"

As he finished the sentence, he felt the powerful magic summoning him to the fields of justice. Slightly, anxious, but ready for the challenge, Harry entered his first match.

"Welcome to summoner's rift!" announced the narrator. Not much later, she continued: "30 seconds until minions spawn!"

At the fountain, he found is first teammates: Jarvan Lightshield the fourth, who leaded his tour, was assigned to the top lane; Shyvana, the half-dragon, would adventure in the jungle; The newly enlisted Quinn would take the bottom, together with Sona. As instructed, Harry took boots and three potions, to aid him in avoiding the enemy, and headed to the jungle. As he was taught, the first moments were extremely tense, as he awaited in te bushes with his teammates. It seemed tough, that no battle would ensue. Precise as a swiss watch, the narrator said:

"Minions have spawned!"

A few moments later, the elder lizard climbed out of the earth beneath, and all the four members of the team present attacked it. Unsure of what spell to begin with, Harry went with his most instinctive spell: Expelliarmus, which knocked the creature back, causing it to hit the wall behind. In seconds, the monster was dead, and Shivana had a red glow around her feet. With the job done, Potter left and approached the middle lane: In front of him, the small creeps fought for their lives. And, lurking behind the enemy troops, was his enemies.

Katarina stood, watchful, waiting for a creep to grow weak. The moment she saw one, a blade flew by, hitting him directly and finishing him. Then, to harry's amazement, the blade bounced to different targets, each one receiving a mark on him. Not willing to fall behind, Harry placed wards on both sides and delivered a swift nameless spell on a nearby enemy creep, killing him as he was taught to. _I do hope he is fine tough. Condition-less revival magic still sounds impossible to me._

For the first couple minutes, bot sides simply farmed, attempting to outgrow each other. Doing it for the first time, Potter fell behind slightly, even with his greatest efforts. When they bot hit level 3, Katarina suddenly disappeared. Harry searched around, and found her behind him. A tornado of blades appeared around her, hitting him directly. He didn't worry, tough, as he saw his ally, Shivana, coming to his side.

In quick succession, Potter casted expelliarmus and petrificus totalus: Katarina was launched towards is tower and petrifyed. However, as soon, as shyvana closed in, the effect ended, and she teleported away. Wounded, the sinister blade returned to base. Harry thanked shyvana for the help and took the oportunity to even his creep score. Warwick, te enemy who was at the jungle, appeared at the tower to protect it, so he took the oportunity to fall back and recall to base. Before he did, the narrator spoke again:

"First blood!"

When Harry hit the fountain, he found Sona, who had just returned to base. While he bought an amplifying tome to increase his ability power, and a ward for safety, he asked:

"Where is Quinn?" She simply shook her head sadly and returned to her lane.

Worried, Harry returned to his lane, and found his opponent already farming. He tried to approach and do a quick assault on her, but she threw her knife and walked away. Potter channeled protego, and returned unscathed. As time went by, he noticed that while he was slowly tiring out, katarina kept the same, as if she had infinite stamina. As they leveled up, he did is best to keep his mana high, and when he hit level 6 he still had half of it, all while keeping a decent creep score.

When he was about to reach level 7, tough, the inevitable happened: As he moved in to get a kill, Warwick jumped from a bush, blinding his vision. With a flurry of claws. He also felt Katarina's blades hitting him, and before he could even react he was dead.

"You have been slain!"

The moment he feared the most had came, but it passed as fast as a blink, and he was back to base, safe and away from harm. _Unbelievable. But I still have to take care, that Katarina is now stronger than me..._ He bought a fiendish codex and kage's lucky pick, to get even on the gold lost.

"An ally has been slain." Said the narrator.

Cautious with his enemy, who was know stronger, Harry began playing even more passively at his lane, with farm being the only thing at his mind. Katarina begun playing extremely agressive, jumping onto him and pushing her lane. Thankfully, Potter managed to hold his ground, hitting katarina as hard as she hit him. The lane eventually was pushed, and the siniter blade dissappeared from sight. Unsure of what to do, the wizard attempted a small raid to the enemy's tower, aided by his minions. He was took by complete surprise when the narrator exclaimed:

" An enemy has been slain. Enemy double kill! Enemy killing spree! An ally has been slain!"

Aware that his position was dangerous, Harry retreated and awaited. The tower was extremely tempting, partly destroyed and being even further damaged by the minions, but he was patient. Not much time later, his opponent appeared at the tower and begun pushing mercilessly, her blades spinning in all directions, slaughtering the minions at an amazing speed. Meanwhile, his teammates suffered, with the enemies' kills and advantage only growing in size. Soon, Potter was cornered at his tower, desperatly trying to keep the enemy from damaging his tower. It was then when she attacked.

Swift as lightning, Katarina the a blade at Harry, appeared behind him and spun her blades. Seeming unnafected by the tower's projectiles, she jumped and spun around herself, throwing a mayhem of blades in all directions. It seemed like another easy kill, and it would have been, had him not been informed very well by his teammates about the mechanics of the Matches. Thinking fast, Potter rose his wand and shouted:

"Expecto Patronun!"

A burst of light left his wand, and his Stag hit Katarina directly, halting her ultimate immeadeatly. At the same moment, Shyvana appeared from the bush, lauching herself towards her oponent, trasforming into a gigantic dragon in midair. Harry casted petrificus totallus, and katarina was dead.

"Thank you Shyvana." Harry said. "You know, I have an idea about how to take advantage of this."

With all agreed, Harry left towards top lane, and Shyvana went for the bottom one. He reached it in a few minutes, and laid in the bush, waiting. There, Jarvan had a brutal battle with the enemy Darius, axe clashing with spear violently. Altough there were many openings, Harry awaited for the signal.

"An enemy has been slain." Annouced the narrator. "Double kill! Triple kill!"

As Harry's plan dictated, Shyvana had ganked bottom lane, and begun pushing. The original plan was to bring Warwick attention, but he died during the gank, ensuring that potter himself could gank safely. Cautious, he signaled to Jarvan and walked out of his hiding, positioning himself exactly behind Darius. Jarvan signaled back, and the young wizard removed his invisibility cloak.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and a red projectile flew ou of his wand.

"Demacia!" Jarvan lightshield exclaimed, leaping towards Darius, and forming an arena of rocks around them. _There's no escape now_. The two were about to engage in battle, but harry intervened:

"Petrificus totalus!" Petrifyed, Darius was unable to defend himself as Jarvan finished him. The narrator informed:

"An enemy has been slain! Ace!"

Satisfied with the results, Harry returned to base, and watched as bot top and bottom towers fell. Harry quickly upgraded his boots and finished his Morello, then returned to his lane, were his companions were pushing. Since there were no resistance, they quickly destroyed it. Jarvan IV, who leaded the entire offensive, commanded that Shyvana and Quinn to slay the dragon, earning gold for the entire team. Meanwhile, he leaded the advance on the second middle tower, where the entire enemy team awaited, including Draven and Morgana, who he saw for the first time.

At first, both team did a nervous dance, attempting to poke each other, awaiting for an oponeng. Potter stood back for most of the time, knowing that he could ruin his team if he was caught. Fortunately for them, there was enough time for backup to come. With both teams ready, Jarvan signaled to his team and initiated.

Lightshield placed a flag near the enemy tower and, with a pull from is spear, charged into the enemy team, launching them all in the air. All the team followed, and powers could be seen in all directions: Quinn's bolts flew side by side with Valor, while sona lauched different sound waves, causing slowls and stuns, and shyvana leaped at them, the dragon form scorching the enitre arena. Not to fall back, Harry summoned his stag and made it ride through the enemy lanes.

After the initial assault, thre enemy team answered: Draven's axes began tearing through Jarvan's defenses, Morgana activated her deadly shackles and snares at Shyvana, Warwick leaped at Quinn and Darius pulled Sona to himself, wounding her severely in a single move. Lost in the confusion, Harry was faced with a stron dilemma. _Who I should help? I have 2 spells left..._In the moment of despair, he renembered Jarvan's advice: _Always save the carry._

With his petrifucus totalus, Harry halted Warwick in his tracks. However, when he was about to use his expelliarmus, Katarina jumped in and activated her death lotus. It seemed like their entire team would die in seconds, But Harry used his expelliarmus on hear, instead of Morgana. The sinister blade was pushed back, and her ultimate cancelled. Because of his decision, Jarvan, shyvana Sona died quickly after, but he and Quinn survived. They ran, enemy team on ot pursuit, onto their tower. They didn't have the strength to hold it, tough, so the first middle tower fell, forcing them to reach the second.

However, when the enemy team approached their tower without the help of minions, Harry saw the chance: He used his petrifucus totalus on Draven, who was in front of their team. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Quinn unleashed a hailstorm of arrows in him, killing him before the effect ended.

"An enemy has been slain!" announced the narrator.

Using all his courage, Harry activated his invisibility cloak, and placed himself behind the wounded Morgana. Before they could see what had happened, she was under the tower, and Quinn took her down also.

"Double kill!"

By that time, Demacia's wings had understood the situation and advanced at the enemy's wounded team with Harry. Katarina tried to shunpo at them, but Potter used Protego and, with a few shots, she was dead.

"Triple kill!"

Scared, Darius and Warwick begun an escape, But Harry used his petrifying spell once more, and Quinn finished him in mere moments.

"Quadra kill!" The narrator became more and more excited as the slaughter grew in proportions.

At first, it seemed that Darius would escape, but Quinn called upon her companion, Valor. The eagle dashed through the bodies of dead allies and enemies, reaching the enemy Darius. He, however, decided to fight back, his axe fleshing the wings of demacia. She, however, was dealing even more damage. At the end, Darius was lit in flames, about to die, when he rose his axe and finished Quinn with one final, deadly blow. It didn't matter, tough: He also fell a few moments later, victim of the burns.

"PENTAKILL!" Screamed the narrator.

Knowing it was the right time, Harry pushed his lane as violently as he could, utilizing all his spells until his mana ran out. Not much later, Sona, Jarvan and Shyvana came to help him.

"Excellent job, Potter." Praised Jarvan. "In this push, we will surely win this match. And it is all thank to your excellent play."

"I didn't do that much." He replied, rather embarrassed. "It was Quinn who really took all the kills."

"It doesn't matter who made the kills." Shyvana noted. "All that matters is that this victory is ours. Lets finish this."

By the time Draven had returned to defend his base, both the towers on the nexus were already down, and the building itself fell not much later. As they celebrated the excellent victory, all the champions were brough back to the Demacian headquarters by the same magic that brought them to the fields of justice. All the other Demacians awaited, anxious for results, but Harry's slightly nervous and tired smirk told them enough.

"We shall have and reception ball later this week." Jarvan announced. "To our new hero!" Similar to a boxing referee, he rose Harry's hand, indicating victory.

"All hail Harry!" was the response.

"Nice work, kid." Quinn said, with a soft punch on his shoulder. "Valor really took a shine on you."

Rather embarrassed, Harry thanked all demacians, and asked Jarvan to take him to his chambers and rest. It was a king size quarters, with four large bedrooms, a fully equipped kitchen, two living rooms, his suite and a few bathrooms, all decorated with intricate paintings, sculptures and tapestries of demacian heroes. Harry told Jarvan he didn't need that much space, or that much luxury, but Lightshield insisted. When he was about to leave, Harry asked for him to call Istvaan to his room, whenever he could. In a few minutes, the elder mage was already there.

"Is there something you wish to know, mr. Harry?" Istvaan asked. "Do you wish to communicate with someone, perhaps?"

"That would be great." Harry said. "Also, after I finish me, could you summon to me some... Visitors for me?"

That's it for this post, folks. I should note that I plan on adding more Harry Potter characters later on (to take advantage of the infinity of spells this universe offers), so if you want your favourite JK Rowling character on here, ask and it shall be delivered. Also, you may notice the battles are always being told from a single character's point of view. I did this in the hopes you, dear reader, will not get bored through the initial stages of this work. As it grows larger, I will begin to make common matches on the different LoL arenas with multiple added characters. These matches will be _much_ longer and well described, too really feel like a complete match. Until then, I must introduce some more characters first. To show what I mean, the next chapter will be a test run. Until then!

P.S.: Did I hear VONGOLA GUARDIANS? Hell yeah! I'd do this by myself if nobody had asked. Confirmed for the upcoming chapter, although this _should _take a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Vongola Guardians (part1)

Yay, another chapter! Ladies and gentlemen, I present you (most of the) the Vongola family!

-LoL New Era-

Day three

newest additions

(This section of the story includes story and appearance for those who do not know the character.)

(Spoiler alert!)

Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Species: Human.

Titles: No-Good Tsuna (dame-tsuna), Heir of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo, sky ring guardian.

appearance: Short, thin, large and puffy brown hair, brown eyes. Wears a light blue jacket, a yellow t-shirt, jeans, a headset and the Vongola sky ring on his right hand. When in battle, his eyes glow yellow and orange, and he wields two armored gloves set on fire. His pet is Natsu, a pint-sized flaming lion that turn either into an invulnerable cape or especial gloves that shoots flame projectiles.

Lore:

Lore:

_If I were to lose a friend... then I couldn't die in peace!_

- Tsunayoshi Sawada.

For most of his life, No-Good-Tsuna seemed to have a life doomed to fail. Never succeeding at anything he did, he didn't suspect he would be chosen to be one of the most powerful men in the world. Little did he knew, his father was the second in command in one of the most powerful and old mobs in Italy, the Vongola family. And, because of that, he was chosen to become heir of the entire organization.

Of course, Tsuna couldn't run such a gigantic business in the state he was. Therefore, the most deadly hitman of the family, and the most famous of the ageless infants known as the Arcobaleno: Reborn. Being a ruthless teacher, he forces Sawada through hellish training, all the while recruiting the Vongola family's next generation.

Through time, Tsuna managed to capture world-class criminals, defeat the other pretender for heir along with the most elite organization of Vongola, and stop a leader with godly powers while 10 years into the future (he did a lot of other cool things too, but I didn't read the manga yet, so...). During this time, he gathered his six guardians, those who keep the ancient powers of the Vongola in seven powerful rings, known as the Vongola rings. They represent the six aspects of the sky: Rain, tempest, sun, lightning, cloud and mist. Tsuna, the to be Vongola Decimo, has the strongest one, the sky flame.

-Stats and ablilities-

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

Strenght: 50 IIIII

Defense: 50 IIIII

Ability power: 80 IIIIIIII

Abilities:

Innate: X Gloves: Activating an ability lits Tsuna's gloves in flames, causing the next 2 attacks to be delivered 50% faster, dealing a bonus of (30 +(lv) (+0,4 AP)) in magic damage each.

Q: Shinu ki no zero Chiten Toppa: Tsuna channels for 1 second, then creates a path of ice that travels 300 units forward, freezing the first target hit for one second and dealing 100/120/140/160/180 (+0,8 AP) magical damage. If Tsuna is hit with magical damage during casting, the channeling and the mana cost is cancelled, the damage is negated and Tsuna regains 50/60/70/80/90 mana.

Mana cost: 70/80/90/100/110.

Cooldown: 9 seconds.

Skillshot width: 100 units.

Projectile speed: 600 units/second.

Note: Spell effects (crowd control, poison, MR reduction, etc.) still apply if Tsuna is hit.

W: Cambio forma: When activated, Tsuna will switch between two states, each with an activation and a persistent effect.

Cost: 100 mana.

Cooldown: 5 seconds.

Modo Attacco: On activation, Tsuna's next attack gains 450 range and will deal an extra 90/120/150/180/220 (+0,6 AP) magical damage to the target, but will not apply on-hit effects. While active, Tsuna gains 15/20/25/30/35 magic pen.

Projectile speed: 2000 units/second

Modo Difesa: When active, Tsuna roots himself for one second, becoming impervious to damage. While on this mode, Tsuna has an extra 20/25/30/35/40 (+0,1AP) magic resist.

E: Flame burst: After a 0,5 second channel, Tsuna deals 50/70/90/110/130 (+0,4AP) magical damage in a cone in front of him, propelling himself in the opposite direction 250 units. If he hits an enemy champion or large minion, the distance travelled is doubled. This skill is reset if Tsuna gets a kill or an assist.

Cost: 80 mana.

Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds.

Maximum range: 150 units.

R: X-Burner: Tsuna channels for 1 second, then unleashes a torrent of flame in front of him, dealing 150/200/250 (+0,6 AP) initial damage, then 150/200/250 (+0,6 AP) damage over 2 seconds. Enemies behind him receive half the damage.

Cost: 150 mana.

Cooldown: 100/90/80 seconds.

Range: 2500 units.

Projectile speed: 4000 units/second.

Note: Unlike Lux's ultimate, Tsuna's X-burner has no indication other than his channel animation.

Description: A mobile AP caster with good AP rates, Tsuna boots strong damage rates and low cooldowns, dealing a torrent of magical damage while using his defensive skill set to dodge or deny the opponent's damage. His drawbacks are mainly his short ranges and the high cost and channel time of Tsuna's abilities, making dodging his skills an easy job. Later on, with the use of blue and the right items, Sawada is a strong team fighter through the game, and a reliant source of magic damage in any range. His counters are AD mids, such as Pantheon and Kha'zix, and mobile mid-laners, such as Kennen and Katarina. He counters mainly caster who rely on one main source of damage or easy to dodge skills, such as Nidalee, Cho'Gath, Swain and Master Yi.

-Tips-

Playing with Tsuna:

- Correct use of Zero Chiten Toppa can render harass useless and give back some precious mana.

- Tsuna is very mana intensive. Ask your jungler for the blue buff.

- When escaping, consider approaching your enemy to boost your flame burst.

- When possible, cast X-burner from a point the enemy can't see.

Playing against Tsuna:

- When fleeing Tsuna with low life, be prepared to dodge his ultimate.

- Tsuna is very squishy. Bait him into using his defensive skills too early and he will come down quickly.

- Tsuna has very little defense against AD sources. If possible, ask for a gank from a physical damage source.

- Tsuna's a lot less dangerous if you can keep a distance from him.

Name: Takeshi Yamamoto.

Species: Human.

Titles: 10th Vongola Rain Guardian.

Appearance: Tall, medium build, short black hair, brown eyes, usually sports a friendly smirk. Wears a yellow shirt over a white t-shirt, jeans, and a katana on his back. While fighting, he uses the Katana on his right hand and three smaller blades on his left, with the Shigure Souen Ryu Style. There are also has two battle pets, the Vongola rain swallow and the Vongola rain akita.

-Stats and Abilities-

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

Strenght: 70 IIIIIII

Defense: 50 IIIII

Ability Power: 70 IIIIIII

Innate: Tranquility: Each of Yamamoto's attack and Abilities decrease the enemy's move speed and attack speed by 2%. This effects lasts 10 seconds and can stack up to 10 times, refreshing its counter with each new hit.

Q: Last minute rain: Yamamoto kicks his sword forward, dealing 100/120/150/180/220 (+0,5 AP) magic damage to the first target it hits. If the unit hit dies with that damage or if Yamamoto hits it with an autoattack, the cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds.

Cost: 80/90/100/110/120 mana.

Cooldown: 9 seconds.

Linear travelling skillshot.

Travelling speed: 2000 units/second.

W: Splashing rain: Yamamoto spins his blade, dealing 70/90/110/130/150 (+0,3AP) magic damage and knocking back 400 units all enemies within 200 units from him. Being hit with an autoattack reduces the skill's cooldown in 0,5 seconds.

Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 mana.

Cooldown: 6 seconds.

E: Swallow's beak/pelting rain: Passive: Every fifth attack Yamamoto deals 20/25/30/35/40 (+0,4 AD) physical damage four times, distributed randomly between all enemy champions in his attack range, dealing 10% less damage with each hit on the same target.

Active: Yamamoto deals 100/130/160/190/210 (+0,7 AP) (+1 bonus AD) magic damage to a champion in his melee range, resetting the passive ability.

Cost: 100/110/120/130/140 mana.

Cooldown: 14 seconds.

R: Clash of the swallow: Yamamoto rushes up to 800 units forward, dealing 250/300/350 (+1AP) magic damage to the first target hit.

Cost: 150 mana.

Cooldown: 60 seconds.

Linear travelling dash, 1000 units/s and 300 units width.

SECRET passive: He-who-runs-into-walls: If Yamamoto collides with terrain while travelling, he instantly dies. If not a single champions has dealt more than 10% of his life to him in damage, he is considered as having been executed.

Description: Yamamoto is an AS/AP bruiser and assassin who benefits from long fights, dealing TONS OF DAMAGE over time, while applying an everlasting slow that severely cripples his foes. A formidable foe to meet alone, he has a gap closer, hard and soft CC, and many sources of magic damage. Late game he becomes a deadly assassin who punishes any enemy carry out of position. He is countered by enemies who can harass him from afar effectively early game or strong burst enemies, such as Pantheon, Gangplank, Elise and Akali. He counters most AS top laners, such as Tryndamere, Fiora, Jax and Xin Zhao.

Tips

Playing with Yamamoto:

- Be aggressive; Takeshi's Kit is meant for out damaging the opponent and pursuing him when he disengages.

- Be careful when using clash of the swallow, it is a powerful gap closer but can be dodged if used without care.

- Don't let your foe harass you, Yamamoto has very little sustain in lane.

- Try to keep your passive stacks for as long as possible, it gives you lane dominance.

Playing Against Yamamoto:

- Harass Takeshi mercilessly before level 6: He has little sustain and no gap closer yet.

- Only engage Takeshi if you are certain you can kill or escape him.

- If up against a fed Takeshi, group up as quick as possible and keep the carries safe at all times.

- Wait until he uses his W before using long channeling abilities.

*SECRET*: Bait him into using his ultimate on a wall, instant kill.

Name: Gokudera Hayato

Species: Human

Titles: Smokin' bomb Hayato, Octopus Head, Decimo's right hand man, 10th vongola storm guardian.

Appearance: Medium height, thin, white medium length straight hair, light green eyes. Wears a white shirt, a blue t-shirt, jeans and several belts. When fighting, uses different boxes around his waist to activate different projectiles from his wrist gun. A few shields with bone borders surround him, along with his battle pet, the yellow leopard baby Uri.

-Stats and Abilities-

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

- strength: 80 IIIIIIII

- Defense: 30 III

- Ability Power: 40 IIII

Innate: disintegration: Gokudera's attacks and abilities cause 10 (+5 x lv) real damage over 5 seconds, refreshing with each hit.

Q: Flame arrow: Gokudera charges for 0,5 a second then fires forward, dealing 10/30/60/90/120 (+1 AD) physical damage to the first target hit, and 50% of that to all targets behind. This ability procs on-hit effects on the fist target hit.

Cost: 60/65/70/75/80 mana.

Cooldown: 6 seconds.

Linear travelling pass-through skillshot. Range: 600 units. Speed: 1000 units/second. Width: 200 units.

Note: Hitting a champion with flame arrow will consume any active buff of advanced ammunition and apply its effect from the connection point.

W: Advanced ammunition: Gokudera chooses a boost to his next auto attack, always beginning at rain and ending at thunder. cycle between abilities pressing W repeatedly, for a maximum of 2 full loops. The attack buff lasts 10 seconds, and more than one attack can be stacked.

Rain-Storm shot: The next attack will deal a bonus 10/15/20/30/40 (+0,8 AP) physical damage and ignore 20/30/40/50/60 armor.

Sun-Storm bullets: The next attack will deal 15/20/25/30/45 (+0,3 Armor) (+0,25 AD) physical damage every 0,5 second for 2 seconds in a cone of 400 units range. Gokudera can attack, move and use other abilities while the sun bullet is still on effect.

Cloud-Storm shot: The next attack will deal an extra 20/35/45/60/80 (+0,03 Mana) physical damage. It will also hit units in a cone, dealing 50% of the original damage.

Thunder-Storm shot: The next attack will deal an extra 40/60/90/110/150 (+0,3 magic resist) damage and stuns the target for 0,5 a second.

Note: Cone effects will apply from the first target hit by flame arrow.

Coolown: 3 seconds.

Cost: 40 mana.

E: Storm Disc: Gokudera dashes over a distance of 500 units, surrounded by a shield that absorbs 60/85/100/130/160 (+0,1 AD) damage.

Cost: 100 mana.

Cooldown: 10 seconds.

Note: Storm disc does not overcome walls.

R: G's Archery: Hayato channels for 2 seconds dealing 150/200/350 (+0,5 AD) damage per second of exposition to the nearest champion in the skill's AoE.

Range: 1000 units.

Width: 300 units.

Instant skillshot (hits the first champion in the area of effect, if the target leaves the AoE, it carries on to the next one.)

Cost: 180 mana.

Cooldown: 120 seconds.

Description: Hayato is an AD carry with a strong burst that recharges quickly, rapidly tearing through enemy champions in advances and retreats, which is aided by his mobility. His early game is hard, as he doesn't have enough early power to be aggressive and can't farm efficiently enough to be passive, instead being forced to poke the enemy and deny his farm. Later on, he becomes a strong fighter hard to focus. His counters are gap-closer Assists and AD carries, such as Leona, Draven, Ezreal and Zyra. He counters enemies with low mobility, such as Kog'Maw, Ashe, Tresh and Soraka.

Tips

Playing with Gokudera:

- You can stack multiple special ammunitions to prepare for a fight, but your enemy can see that you are doing it.

- User thunder-storm bullet before your ultimate to increase its effect.

- You can Q right after an auto attack to use two stacks of special ammunition at once.

- Use your storm disc to position your ultimate better.

Playing against Gokudera.

- Hayato has no steroid skills. If he is out of mana or silenced, he isn't a strong menace.

- Hayato's ult is powerful, but can be easily blocked by a well positioned tank.

- Hayato alternates between his low-range autoattack and his Q, which is severely weakened by troops.

- You can see what Hayato plans on doing by seeing his ammunition stacks.

Name(s): Chrome Dokuro/Rokudo Mukuro

Species: Human (male/female)

Titles: 10th Vongola mist guardian(s), pineapple head.

Appeareance: Dokuro is short, thin and pale, with purple straight hair pulled at the back, resembling a pineapple. Wears a green school uniform and an eyepatch over the right eye. To fight, wields a steel trident. Rokudo is similar to chrome, with the main differences being his height (taller) and being a male.

-Stats and abilities

(Just for fun, to show how he/she [yay! First girl!] would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

Strength: 40 IIII

Defense: 60 IIIIII  
Ability Power 70 IIIIIII

Innate: Construction: Chrome and Rokudo's skills leave an invisible mist on the cast point. The mist lasts 10 seconds, providing vision in a 300 unit radius and denying any enemy champions who stand on it vision of Chrome and her allies.

Q: Wound illusions: When cast on an ally, he is healed for 100/120/150/180/210 (+0,8 AP) through 5 seconds. If cast on an enemy, it deals the same damage, but the enemy gains back the life lost after 10 seconds (if he isn't dead).

Cost: 60/65/70/75/80 mana.

Cooldown: 8 seconds.

Range: 400 units.

Note: Cleansing effects return the life lost by wound illusions immediately.

Note¹: The life returned is not a heal, and therefore cannot be increased or decreased by items, abilities or summoner spells.

Nore²: Wound illusions cannot be cast on an enemy already under the effect of a previous wound illusions.

W: illusion clone: Summons an allied or enemy champion's clone, which can be controled by alt+click. The clone can damage enemy units, dealing 60/70/80/90/110 (+0,5 AP) on each basic attack. If an enemy champion hits the clone, it immediately vanishes. Otherwise, it lasts up to 4/6/8/10/12 seconds. The clone appears as minimap icon and displays the original champion's stats if selected, but will actually have Chrome's stats.

Cooldown: 14 seconds. (after the effect ends or the unit dies.)

Cost: 70/80/90/100/110 mana.

Summon range: 1000 units.

E: Mukurowl: Sends Mukurowl at the target character, dealing 50/60/70/80/100 (+1 AP) magic damage, slowing his attack and movement speed by 20% percent and granting vision of the target hit for 4/4,5/5/5,5/6/6,5 seconds.

Cost: 30 mana.

Cooldown: 10 seconds (after the effect ends)

Range: 400 units.

Linear travelling skillshot.

R: Passive: Chrome and Mukuro's auto attacks inflict the trident's mark effect on enemy champions. That effect can only be removed by returning to the fountain or by cleanse effects.

Active: Rokudo Mukuro: Mukuro materializes in Chorme's place, gaining 40/60/80 ability power and bonus effects for all skills for the next 10 seconds.

Cost: 100 mana.

Cooldown: 120/110/100 seconds.

Q: When cast on an enemy, also fears for 1/1,5/2 seconds. When an ally that is under the effect of the heal is hit with damage that would leave it with less than 1 health, the heal is cancelled, forming a shield with200/350/500 (+0,6 AP) durability that lasts as long as the regeneration would.

W: Another illusion clone can be cast at the same time, which can be controled by pressing W and left clicking.

E: The enemy hit with the Mukurowl has reduced sight radius and has no vision of Mukuro's allies for the duration of the skill.

R: Upon activating the ultimate again, Mukuro selects a dead champion's body, allied or enemy. Mukuro dies and possesses the target body, gaining full control of its stats and abilities, and half the health and mana, for 10 seconds or until the body runs out of health. For a champion's corpse to be targeted by this skill, two conditions must be met:

The target's body must be available (cannot die to Cho'Gath's ultimate, for example)

If the target is an enemy, he must have died with the trident's mark buff.

Range: 1000 units.

Cost: No cost.

Coolwon: Can be casted once per ultimate.

Description: Chorme/Mukuro is designed to be a strong, aggressive assist, utilizing complex plays involving the enemy's vision to set up ganks, escape, bait skills, pursue and more. And, in team fights, Mukuro can take her place, using even stronger skills to ensure kills and the ADC's protection. Mukuro also has a second ult, allowing him to possess a fallen ally or enemy, quickly switching the balance of a battle. Between Chrome's weaknesses are the melee range and the lack of hard CC most of the time. Some also say that, although hard, Chrome can also be played on the middle lane. She has excellent synergies with Graves (double vision-reducing effects gain trades and ease ganks.), Twitch (Chrome can cover for ganks and adds damage to his burst) and Gokudera. She is countered by assists that captalize on her low mobility, such as Leona, Blitzcrank and Tresh. She counters poke ADC's and assists, such as Soraka and Lulu, Ashe and Tristana.

Tips.

Playing with Chrome:

- Positioning with Chrome is crucial, as her innate can gain precious seconds and set more complex illusions.

- Consider the benefits of approaching the enemy ADC to possess him versus protecting your own.

- Wound illusions' aggressive effect is only useful to increase burst, but has zero value at harassing.

Playing against Chorme:

- Map awareness is important to detect Chrome's illusions.

- After level 6, it is important to punish Chrome for trying to autoattack an enemy.

- Wound illusions is Chrome's main source of damage and her heal. Take your stance according to the way she casts the skill to gain lane advantage.

Note: Yay for the first assist that can actually enjoy the fruits of their work! Riot should seriously consider creating a champion that can do this.

Name: Kyoya Hibari

Species: Male

Titles: Vongola's 10th cloud guardian, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader.

Appearance: Medium height, thin, short straight black hair, constant serious expression allied with sharp, grey eyes. Wears a white shirt, and a black long sleeve coat worn like a cape, the Committee's symbol around the sleeve.

-Stats and ablilities-

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

strength: 70 IIIIIII

Defense: 70 IIIIII

Ability power: 20 II

Innate: Propagation: Hibari's attacks and skills dissipate to near units, dealing 10 (+2xlevel) magical damage to all near enemies, recharging 2% of his maximum mana with each target hit.

Q: Disintegrating tonfa strike: Hibari's next auto attack deals an extra 50/65/90/110/140 (+0,5 AD) (+ 5% of his max mana) and completely ignores enemy armor, damage reductions dodges or blocks. After using it more than once within 10 seconds, Hibari gains the buff annoyed, which reduces this skill's cooldown by one second and stacks up to three times.

Cooldown: 7 seconds.

Cost: 40 mana.

W: Upgraded tonfas: Passive: Hibari's tonfas are equipped with spikes, which causes 10/15/20/25/30% of his damage ignore all shields and his attacks to reduce the enemy armor by 5 (stacking up to 5 times, and lasting 10 seconds. )

Active: Hibari spins his tonfas, reducing all crowd control applied to him by 50% and dealing 40/45/50/55/65 (+0,2 AD) (+2% max mana) physical damage for every enemy in melee range for 3 seconds.

Cost: 70 mana.

Coldown: 12 seconds.

Note: Activation has no cast time and will not interrupt Hibari's previous actions.

E: Leaping charge: Every time Hibari hits a target, he marks him, reducing his armor by 10% for 3 seconds, one target at a time. When activated Hibari follows that target, dealing 50/60/70/80/100 (+0,5 AD) (+4% max mana) physical damage to the first target hit, and slowing him for 35% during 4 seconds.

Cost: 80 mana.

Cooldown: 8 seconds.

Linear Skillshot/dash.

R: Alaude's Handcuffs: Hibari channels for 3 seconds, suppressing the enemy, then deals 300/350/400 (+1 bonus AD) (+10% max mana) physical damage to the target champion.

Cost: 120 mana.

Cooldown: 120 seconds.

Range: 300 units.

Description: Hibari is a strong melee Champion designed to rip through enemy armor and taking all the enemy CC, facing their team's tank/bruiser and overpowering him. For that, he has a set of skills designed not to assassinate squishy opponents, but to ingore armor and shields, severely weakening the front lines. Due to his passive, Hibari's better played at the jungle, where he has excellent clear times and can build enormous amounts of mana safely. By level six, his invades are frightening, and his supression a death sentence. He counters armor tanks, such as Taric, Ranmus, Malphite and Jarvan IV. He is countered by life tanks, such as Mundo and Shen, and Champions who benefit from longer fights, such as Tryndamere and Darius.

Name: Ryohei Sasagawa

Species: Human (male)

Titles: 10th Vongola Sun Guardian, Namimori boxing club leader.

Appearance: High, well built, tanned, short white hair, grey eyes, confident expression. Wears a white t-shirt, a red and white jacket, usually wearing bandages on his hands. To fight, he uses two steel boxing gloves and boots that expel yellow flames from their backs.

-Stats and ablilities-

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

Strenght: 60 IIIIII

Defense: 90 IIIIIII

Ability power: 30 III

Innate: Sun flames: Every time Ryohei uses a skill, he regenerates 2% of his maximum health over 5 seconds.

Q: Maximum Cannon: Ryohei hits an enemy target in melee range, dealing 80/100/120/150/180 (+0,4 armor) (0,5 AD) physical damage to a target and launching him 100/150/200/250/300 units backwards. If the target collides with terrain, he is stunned for 1 second.

Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 mana.

Cooldown: 6 seconds.

W: Maximum Ingram: Ryohei moves extremely fast, becoming untargetable for 1,5 seconds and gaining 10/15/20/25/30% movement speed. His next attack deals a bonus 30/35/40/45/50 (+0,3 armor) (+0,3AP) magical damage on the target.

Cost: 80 mana.

Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10 seconds.

E: Maximum rush: Passive: Ryohei's AS is increased by 1/2/3/4/5 % for each autoattack he recieves for 2 seconds.

Active: Ryohei deals 80% of his AD each second in a cone in front of him for 3 seconds, then receives 5% less damage from all sources for 4/5/6/7/8 seconds.

Cost: 60 mana.

Cooldown: 8 seconds.

Cone range: 350 units, 60 degrees.

R: Maximum Knuckle: for 10 seconds, Ryohei gets a bonus of 15/20/30 Armor and MR, double passive proc for each skill, 35% tenacity and every skill has a enhancement.

Cost: 150 mana.

Cooldown: 100 seconds.

Q: Maximum Cannon: Maximum cannon becomes a skillshot of 600 range and 1000 units/second travel speed.

W: Maximum ingram: bonus 50% movement speed and 50/100/200 magical damage.

E: Maximum combination: Cone range increased by 300, damage reduction increased to 10%, increases with 50% armor.

Description: Ryohei Sasagawa is a very durable bruiser, with all his skills dealing damage based on his armor, allowing him to tank a great deal of physical damage and return it to the aggressor. His ultimate excels in team fights, turning him into an almost unkillable tank who uses his body to overcome the team's challenges, while also dealing considerable damage to the enemy front lines. He counters exposition AD's extremely well, such as Fiora, Tryndamere, Xin Zhao and Irelia. He is countered heavily by ranged and/or AP tops, such as Tresh, Vladimir, Kennen and Teemo.

Tips:

Playing with Ryohei:

- Building attack damage increases Riohei's offensive power, but building armor has the same effect while making him more durable.

- The best way to overpower your opponent in lane is to do short duels, then regenerate your health, and repeat.

- Be sure to use all your skills during your ultimate, you can regenerate up to 14% of your max health.

- Mana regen greatly increases Ryohei's sustain in lane.

Playing against Ryohei:

- Stay away from walls, and he'll have no form of CC.

- Riohei has a scary damage, but he is very vulnerable to harass.

Note: I'll be working with future Lambo, for gameplay reasons.

Name: Lambo

Species: Human (male)

Titles: 10th Vongola lightning guardian, Bovino Mafioso, crybaby Lambo.

Description: Tall, medium build, tan, short greasy hair, calm expression, a single open green eye (the other is constantly closed). Wears a mottled shirt under a black blazer, brown pants and a belt. Fights with a couple of horns he wields on his head, a pink bazooka and a large green metallic shield. Future self: Even taller, wears a large tattered overcoat, uses red instead or green electricity.

-Stats and ablilities-

(Just for fun, to show how he would be like as a champion in LoL. I will not use it to calculate the result of fights.)

Stats:

Strenght: 40 IIII

Defense: 90 IIIIIIIII

Ability power: 50 IIIII

Innate: Thunder flames: Activating a skill gives Lambo an electrical shiled that absorbs up to 20 (+level) damage. Each shield is independent from the other, lasting 10 seconds each and stacking multiple times.

Q: Eletrico Cornata: Lambo recieves a 25% bonus movement speed for 5 seconds, and his next auto attack will deal an extra 20/30/40/50/60 (+0,6 magic resist) (+0,3 AP) magical damage and stun the target for 1 second.

Cooldown: 7 seconds.

Cost: 50 mana.

Note: Lambo's move speed bonus always lasts 5 seconds.

W: Elettrico Cuioio/Thunder set: Passive: Lambo has a bonus 10/15/20/25/30 magic resist.

Active: Lambo places his thunder set, and for the next 5/5,5/6/6,5/7 seconds all magic damage is reduced by 5% (+0,01 MR). Each source of magical damage that Lambo receives during that period gives him a stack of his "electric charge" buff, which gives him an extra 20/25/30/35/40 (+0,2 MR) (+0,2 AP) magic damage on his next skill.

Cost: 80 mana.

Cooldown: 12 seconds (after the end of the effect)

E: Corna Fulmine: Lambo wields Lambo's shield, casting for 0,5 a second than dealing 70/90/110/130/160 (+0,3 MR) (+0,5 AP) magical damage in an arc in front of him. Whenever this skill is off cooldown, Lambo gains 10 MR and 10 armor.

Cooldown: 12 seconds.

Cost: 60/65/70/75/80 mana.

Ultimate: 10 year bazooka: Lambo uses his 10-year bazooka to bring his future self to battle for 15 seconds, receiving 50 MR, 200/300/500 (+10% of his current max HP) extra life and enhanced abilities.

Cost: 110 mana.

Cooldown: 120/110/100 seconds.

Q: Can be activated a second time while still on the move buff to deal the damage in a 500 units long arc (60º) in front of future Lambo.

W: Base magic resist increased to 15%.

E: Cooldown and costs halved.

Description: Lambo is a pure AP tank, absorbing extreme amounts of magic damage to amplify his next ability. He can be put either top or mid lane to completely shut down the enemy AP carry. Later on the game, his skills excel in dealing damage to grouped enemies, and in countering AoE spells, working as a protection of the team from harm. He counters specially AoE AP casters who can't help but hit him in a team fight, such as Ziggs, Orianna, Fiddlesticks and Kennen. He is countered heavily by ad mids, such as Pantheon, Kha'zix, Zed and Talon.

...And that should be it. If you managed to read all this without getting bored to death, you're doing amazingly well. Now, whether you did that or just scrolled all the way down (I can't blame ya), get ready for the action!

Inter-dimensional training.

Sawada Tsunayoshi rested peacefully on his bed, dreaming of countless improbable scenarios involving him and a hopelessly in love Kyoko. It was likely to last a few more hours, considering it was a delightful sunday morning, but his teacher had other plans in mind. Tsuna felt a slight tilt in his bed, and began rolling slowly to the side. When he got to his senses, all he could see was his bedroom's windows approaching, and the hard soil that awaited below.

Sensing the imminent danger, Sawada attempted to hold onto his bed sheets, but they slided with him, only speeding his fall. He fell through his bedroom window and, based only on sheer instinct, grabbed the exit with the very tip of his fingers, hung four meters above the ground. Tsuna took a moment to analyze the situation, and, as soon as he understood it whole, shouted:

"Reborn! Are you insane?"

"You didn't wake up when I called you." The baby hitman jumped swiftly into the ledge, looking upon his student with a devilish smile. "You have to be trained against surprise attacks, too, so consider this training." As Tsuna struggled to climb into his bedroom again, Reborn continued: "You've had enough of a rest since your last big fight."

"It was a week ago!" Tsuna protested, overcoming the ledge and falling head first on the floor. He then examined his room, perplexed. "Why's everyone here?" And in fact, inside his room stood Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and even Hibari.

"Fool!" the Hitman delivered a swift kick on his apprentice's head, and jumped forward, landing face-to-face to him. "You don't even have the observation skills to notice that one of your guardians is missing." Tsuna searched the room, and at last noticed that Lambo was not there.

"Alright." He replied. "Then can you explain me why everyone except Lambo is inside my room?" He was particularly puzzled and fearful with seeing Hibari, who had never set foot inside him house.

"As I was saying," Reborn explained "You and your guardians have spent too much time doing nothing. We never know what will be the next challenge, and that is why we train so much. With the last two battles you had, I've noticed you are lacking teamwork. So I talked with some contacts of mine and found the solution."

"Contacts?" Tsuna asked, still puzzled. "What contacts?"

"Doesn't matter." Reborn said. "You shouldn't worry about making any excuses, we'll leave in a second and be back in the next."

"Well, I don't like where this is going... But ok." The Decimo concluded. "I still don't get why Lambo isn't here."

"I just explained it to you," Reborn commented, "We are leaving to train communication, and Lambo would just stand in the way. That's why we'll need Adult Lambo, and our box weapons. Are you ready?"

Tsuna searched the eyes of each of his friends, doing his very best impression of security.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Hibari. Are we set?"

"Whenever you are, Judaime."

"Haha! I bet this will be fun."

"EXTREME training, get ready for me!

"I'll... Do my best..."

"Sure, Tsuna... I'm just not sure what are you talking about."

"Haru will root for Tsuna all day long!"

"Hmpf."

"Then I'm set, Reborn." Tsuna concluded.

Reborn lowered his head, nodding with slight hint of pride for his student. _He might have actually learned something about leading one of these days. I'm curious to see exactly how much. _A surge of energy slowly took the room, appearing from each dark corner, and surrounding the Vongolas. It was quickly too bright in the room for anyone to see anything, and in a second they were gone.

In the summoning chamber, Istvaan gathered more magic than he ever tried, and sweat slowly slided through his aged face, dropping from his angled chin. In the room with him, stood some of the most important leaders of representatives from the most eminent regions: Ashe and Tryndramere, Jarvan IV, Swain, Poppy, Dr. Mundo, Jayce, Pantheon and Leona, and Shen. Viktor was the fist choice to represent Zaun, but he absolutely refused to stand peacefully in the same room as Jayce, so Mundo went in his place.

With a sudden burst of light, Tsuna and his friends landed in the chamber, confused, but in one piece. To the Vongola's surprise, their own box animals now accompanied them, along with their box weapons. Completely exhausted, Istvaan fell unconscious. For a moment, both parties examined each other, neither of them used to this unlikely meeting. Swain, still bitter for losing the second addition to the vile Demacians, decided to take the initiative, approaching the group and asking to no one in special:

"I, Swain, in the name of city-state of Noxus, welcome you to the fields of justice. Now, who is your leader?"

"He is." Said Reborn, climbing on top of Tsuna's head. His appearance made quite an impression among the leaders of Runeterra. "But for now, I ask you to speak with me instead." Swain raised an eyebrow at Tsuna, then returned his attention to the hitman.

"As you might have guessed, the league which you are about to enter isn't just a simple game. There are many factions and interests involved. As the leader of Noxus, I have searched the history of your organization, and I'd like to offer an alliance with my city-state. We'll give you accommodation, instructions, and training like no other can offer. What do you think?"

"Istvaan warned me about you." Reborn answered, dryly. "You clearly didn't grasp the original objective of the Vongola. I'll pass."

Eyes squinted and crushing his cane the hardest he could, Swain left, his pride hurt and his crow complaining. With the exit of the Noxian, the other champions approached and engaged each of the members in conversation:

"Mundo goes where he pleases!" Exclaimed the Zaun scientinst.

"Whoa, that sounds EXTREME!" Ryohei commented. "I need to try this sometime."

"Who's the strongest member of your team?" Asked Pantheon to Hibari. "I want to fight him or her in a battle to the death!"

"I am. I'll beat you to death."

"You? You disgrace the art of war!" Tension grew between the pair, but they both knew the space was too small and crowded to allow a fight, and that they would have a chance to fight soon.

"That is an awesome pair of swords you have there." Commented Yamamoto on Shen's swords. "What style do you use?"

"I protect the balance using the centuries-old tradition of the Kinkou ninja order."

"So you're also a ninja? That does sound awesome." He replied with a large smile.

"That's a weird gun that you carry." Gokudera commented on Jayce's Mercury Hammer. "Isn't it hard to wield?"

"What is exactly that you use?" Jayce asked.

"A Wrist-mounted flame shooter. Why do you ask?"

"You seem like the only girl here with a weapon." Leona noted to Chrome. "Are the other two incapable of fighting for some reason?"

"I not really sure... I think they just never tried to fight."

"That is outrageous!" She shouted in response. "Who is the responsible for this?"

"Uh... Good question." Chrome accidentally faced the narrator, and I answered with a shrug. Both silently agreed to pretend that never happened.

However, of the many champions, only two of them seemed truly interested the leader, Tsuna, and Reborn; They were Ashe and Tryndamere, the king and queen of Freljord. Both looked down to Tsuna, she with cold, but wise eyes, and him with the ones of a relentless warrior.

" "I am Ashe, Queen of freljord. This is my husband Tryndamere." Said Ashe. "So you are the leader of the Vongola tribe."

"Well, you could say that." Tsuna agreed.

"Are you strong?" Tryndamere asked.

"Well, we are training to be." Was the Decimo's answer.

"I want to fight you then!" Exclaimed the barbarian king, raising his massive blade dangerously close to Tsuna's face. "Bring your best warriors, and we'll see who's stronger."

"Actually I'm here just to..." Tsuna begun explaining.

"Great. We'll see you there." Reborn answered. "Tsuna, there's something I haven't told you."

"What is it?"

"These fights will be your training."

"... I should have expected something like that." Commented the Decimo, conformed with his professor's method. "You will explain it better, at least?"

"Nope." Answered Reborn. "Tryndamere, what do you think about fighting at this very moment?"

"Excellent." Answered Ashe, attempting to control the uncomfortable ham of her husband. "We'll meet you there then." Both turned and left, without a second glance.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Aren't you taking this a little too far?"

"Don't worry, you can't die on the place you're going to. Put your headphones on, I'll be giving you instructions as the match progresses." Tsuna raised an eyebrow to that explanation, oblivious to the blue energy surrounding him, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Chrome. "Oh, and you'll be doing this with five other guardians of yours." After a moment, Tsuna notcied he was being summoned.

"Wait, you haven told me anything yet! Reborn!" A burst of light followed his words, and then there were no evidence of him ever being there.

"When you say you are ready," Said Reborn to himself, "Then you really should be ready."

Tsuna arrived, together with his 4 guardians, at the fountain. Most were still rather confused about their situation, or what they should do. However, as soon as Tsuna placed his headset, he heard his professor's voice:

"Tsuna, while you listen to my instructions, follow this orders..."

"All right team," Said Tsuna. "Put on you headsets, we're gonna need communication to win." Hibari, however, disobeyed and left the fountain, heading for the blue buff.

"Don't worry about Hibari" Reborn explained. "I briefed him beforehand, he should do just fine. Now, see that giant structure in front of you? It's called a nexus. There will be five opponents waiting for you, including those two you saw, Tsuna. You main objective is to protect your nexus and destroy theirs. Don't you worry about wounds; here, you cannot die. That should be it; from now on, I'll be instructing each of you separately."

"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"

Tsuna received Reborn's attention first: With his instructions, he bought a crystalline flask, a ward and a potion, although he had no idea what those items would do, or how could he possibly ever use them if they were left in the shop. His position would be alone in the middle lane, and his function dealing magic damage to the enemy team. Soon, he was on his way.

Yamamoto, who would be the one heading to top lane, bought boots, 2 health potions and a mana potion. His function would be the bruiser of the team, dealing hybrid damage in the front lines, and dashing bravely into the enemy team to kill the vulnerable targets, while protecting his own team.

Gokudera and Chorme were assigned to same lane, even tough they had little experience in working together. Gokudera, who bought a longsword and two life potions, would deal the main source of physical damage, while Chrome, who bought two wards and some potions, had as function help the team in general. Reborn, who was specially worried with this lane, took his time, letting out more information, something he knew was worth doing with the storm guardian.

"Minions have spawned!"

Still adapting to the new view, Tsuna stood near his external tower, examining the battlefield and thinking upon Reborn's instructions. As told to him by his teacher, the minions appeared, an organized line of small warriors. Tsuna approached the front lines and, hidden near the limit of his line-of-sight, there was a phoenix made of ice, which gracefully flew near the ground, searching for an oportunity to strike.

At first, their fight was excruciatingly slow, with both contestants moving through their lanes, avoiding each other and doing their own best to kill the small wave of minions that divided them for gold. unfortunately, Tsuna's anxiety and inexperience caused him to quickly fall behind on creep score.

"Tsuna," Called Reborn, "if nothing changes you will lose your fight. You need to make a plan."

"I know," Was his student's answer. "I'm trying to study this bird's movements, but it isn't doing anything."

"There's only one way to find out." With that, the Arcobaleno changed his line to another guardian.

As soon as the message ended, Anivia went a small portion forward to kill a minion, and Tsuna took the chance: He activated his X-Gloves and, with a powerful thrust, launched himself into his foe. Mid flight, he activated his box weapon, Natsu: He transformed into the Modo Attaco, and fired a burst of flames into his openent. Decimo followed up the attack with an onslaugh of punches. However, before Tsuna could retreat safely, Anivia hit him directly with a sphere of ice.

For one second, Tsuna was completely out of himself. _How hard did it hit me? Am I "dead"? _But he quickly gained his senses, and was overrun with the pain of his injuries. The Phoenix tried to pursue him, but the Decimo barely escaped alive. He was then met with a dilemma: Could he really just leave to heal and sacrifice some of the life of his tower? But it quickly disappeared, as a shadow appeared from the river.

"Phew, thank you." Tsuna said, relived to see Hibari. "I'll be right back." His answer was just an irritated nod. The Decimo left, sure that his lane was safe.

"First blood!" announced the narrator a few seconds later. From the top lane, Yamamoto heard Reborn comment of his headphone.

"Hibari just took the first kill. You're doing fine Yamamoto, try to keep it up."

"No problem."

Takeshi's opponent was an enormous glutton that boasted a respectful red beard and carried a barrel full of some alcoholic drink by his side. So far, they had only taken down the small troops, and one or two barrels thrown at him, but easily dodged. The man also compulsively drinked on his seemengly bottomless barrel, which left the man agitated for several seconds. Attempting to be friendly, Yamamoto asked:

"So, why are you here?"

"Here where?" Gragas answered, seeming slightly annoyed with the question. In the top lane?"

"No, I mean here, in this League of something." Yamamoto explained. "You see, I'm here to do some training of my part. But i haven't seen anything interesting yet."

"It's none of your business. But if you want a fight, then come at me, bro!" Gragas boldly stepped out of his line of troops, sweeping his gargantuan abdomen left and right.

Without hesitation, Yamamoto kicked his sword forward, hitting the Rouser directly. He ran forward, recovering his sword, and was met with a stomach punch. Steel hit fat as the two men bawled intensively, rain flames and beverages spreading to every direction. After a few seconds, both fighters retreated, breathing heavily.

"Now this is getting interesting." Takeshi commented, cleaning the alcohol on his lower lip with his thumb. "Let's do it another time!"

Gragas took a long drink of his barrel, and the two engaged once more.

"Are you having any difficulties there?" Asked Reborn to Gokudera.

"Some." Was his answer. "No matter what I try, she has more farm than me. And that snowball is just plain annoying."

The duo were facing Ashe and Nunu on bottom, and for the first minute nothing of much interest had happened: Gokudera's flame arrow hit the target with roughly the same frequency as Ashe's volley, but she farmed with more effectiveness than him. Under Nunu's heavy pressure, Chrome had been able to do very little but keep her ADC safe from his harass. But, for a brief moment, Nunu retreating, leaving the two a safe distance form enemy harass.

"How are the other lanes going, Gokudera?" Chrome asked. She seemed a bit exhausted from the trades with Nunu.

"They are all right, according to Reborn. Better than us, at least. Listen, I have a plan, and I'll need your illusions."

Both guardians entered the nearby lane bush to discuss their plan. Only a few seconds later, Gokudera came out of it, running directly towards Ashe. It seemed like he had some form of advantage, but was sure that it couldn't possibly be any reinforcements from their team, so she came forth after him. Nunu, taking after her cue, threw his ice projectile at the enemy carry, and he ran back into the bush, the skill entering right after. Confident that it would be an easy kill, the Avarosian champions followed their target.

However, once they came in, there was an uncanny vision: Two Gokuderas came forth. The closest one was finally hit by the ice sphere, but he slowly faded into a dense mist. The mist soon involved both, and they lost sight of the enemy duo bot. They were met with a hail of flame arrows and, more wounded than they initially thought they were, ran for their lives.

With every point of the plan following perfectly, Gokudera used his storm disc to hover after them, with Mukurowl following right after. However, something hit gokudera hard, halting his breathing and his movement. Without any reaction, he was forced to stay still and watch his opponent escape with barely any health. _Dammit, we got so close._

"I don`t understand..." Chrome mumbled. ‟They used something new there"

"It`s a summoner spell, without a doubt.``Gokudera concluded. "But we should be able to get them next time."

Strangely, tough, both Nunu and Ashe decided to stay in their lane, even with barely any health. _It`s like their inviting me to kill them,_ Was Gokudera`s impression. He wasn`t sure how to proceed until he reached level six, and a surge of power meant he could use his full strength now. With a quick nod to his partner, Gokudera left the safety of his minions and advanced recklessly on Ashe, preparing his stronger move. From his box, he removed the G`s archery and prepared to finish both. Chrome only shouted when it was too late?

"Wait! He is coming!"

"Who?"

Gokudera glanced at the river, and saw Tryndramere running at him, his massive blade dragged by his side. However, as he was about to retreat, he saw a gigantic crystal arrow, one second too late. He lost all his senses, and when he did recover, he was safe at his fountain, with a sad Chrome by him. He realized what had just happened a second before the narrator annouced:

"Enemy double kill!"

"Who killed us Chrome?" Hayato asked. "I lost my senses."

"That man with the sword killed you in under a second. My master took over, but he couldn't fight the three by himself, even taking possession of you."

"I see." _I hoped that Mukuro wouldn't be involved in all this, but it's useless, I suppose. I better watch for Judaime._

"I assume you understand the situation now, Gokudera." Reborn said over the headset, with a uncomfortable calm. "You need to communicate with your entire team, not just Chrome."

Gokudera returned to his lane, his tower partly destroyed and Ashe and Nunu awaiting at a distance. _Now we must really win an edge over them to win. _As he dodged Ashe's ocasional volley and did his best not to keep up un his farm, he retraced his steps. _It's all about ganks. We need to set up one. _Gokudera put his hand on the headset, changed the communication channel and asked:

"Tsuna, how are you doing in your lane?"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed. The sound of ice breaking could be heard dangerously close. "I'm alright I guess. This bird doesn't let me rest for even a second..."

"Forget it then, good luck Judaime. Just... be careful and I'm sure you can win." He pressed another button. "Yamamoto! How is your lane doing?"

"This... Is... Fun!" Yamomoto answered between heavy breaths. "This is really revigorating. I might win this." _He is too far away_, Gokudera remembered.

"Good luck. Watch out, that man with a sword is roaming for kills."

_I didn't want to do this, but there's no other choice._

For a long time, Hayato and Chrome awaited, playing passively. Ashe's gold only increased, and she became increasingly more confident by the minute. When she seemed too far in front for any of them to anything about it, Hayato saw a dark silhouette running from the river. Both champions noticed it, but it was far too late: Gokudera jumped in with his storm disc and, from the bush between them and the tower, Yamamoto appeared. Completely surrounded, Ashe and Nunu fell quickly, and the illusion of Takeshi faded away.

"Double kill!" The narrator announced.

"Thank you Hibari." Gokudera said, slightly reluctant.

"This is the last target you get from me." He announced, leaving the lane as quickly as he came.

_Time to farm, I suppose._

On the middle lane, Tsuna could feel the effects of prolonged battle, dodging and absorbing most of his opponents' moves, but he couldn't possibly take care of them all. The frost bite slowed his movements and made each next skill harder to dodge. _It's time to advance again. _Now, or at least he hoped, would be different, since he knew what awaited him, and he had one last trick up his sleeve. He was preparing his gloves once more when he saw Hibari coming from the river.

However, to his and Hibari's surprise, the barbarian king was already inside the bush, lurking for a gank. As soon as the two made eye contact, they engaged in a fierce fight, as Tonfa crossed with sword. Anivia quickly turned to help her teammate, but Tsuna had another plan in mid. He advanced to the middle of his lane, and separated his hands: One at his back, with high density clear flames, and another one in front of him, with the dark low density flames. In his lenses, the perfect aligned was confirmed. Instead of shouting, Tsuna simply whispered:

"X-burner."

When Hibari seemed to have been overwhelmed by the two foes, a torrent of flames engulfed the area, a light that could be seen through the summoner's rift. However, for Tsuna's surprise, there no announcements of any kills. When the flames spreaded, he saw a small egg of ice and the man of the sword, bruised beyond the reasonable limit, but still standing. Hibari threw all the he could at the man, but he refused to die, roaring with savagery in response.

Tsuna jumped in to help, unsure of who to attack. But something deep inside, his Vongola instincts, told him it was better to attack the egg. He used all his skills on it until it was destroyed. He then glanced up, and saw Hibari, dangerously hurt, forced to escape, while the barbarian king retreated to his jungle. _They seem equally matched. _His thoughts were interrupted by the narrator:

"You have slain an enemy!"

"Good call Tsuna." Reborn praised. "You noticed the pattern and assured a kill for your team."

"I'm not sure it was me, but... Thanks." Tsuna took the advantage to return to his lane and push to the tower.

"Wait, Tsuna, Yamamoto just reported that his oponent went missing."

"And what does that mean?"

By the time the question came, it was already too late: Gragas appeared from the other side of the river, throwing a barrel at Tsuna's direction. He tried to escaped with his x-gloves, with he was met with a gigantic explosion, which threw him back into the barrel, close to the tower. With no other targets near, it began focusing him, the large projectiles disentegrating large chunks of his health. The Rumble Rouser approached Decimo and dealt the final blow with his abdomen.

"You have been slain!"

Yamamoto followed his opponent into the middle lane, where he attempted to push. Placing himself between his target and his tower, Takeshi ensure he would go left.

"I'm bringing him to you two!" Yamamoto exclaimed on his headset.

"Got it." Was Gokudera's response. "Meet us in the river.

Yamamoto followed right behind Gragas, attempting to overrun his sloppy foot steps. As soon as he reached the middle of the way, Gokudera rose his box weapon and shot, covering the enemy champion's entire body in storm flames. Yamamoto, not willing to fall behind, activated his swallow box weapon and charged at the target, his sword coordinating a wave of rain flames.

"An enemy has been slain!" The narrator confirmed.

"You are finally getting the spirit." Reborn commented, happily. "Now you have the perfect opportunity to finish an important objective: The Dragon. It is right by you. You can slay it to get bounty for everyone."

Gokudera and Yamamoto glanced at each other and nodded. Wielding his sword once more, Takeshi reached the dragon and slashed it as quickly as possible, the sun flames accompanying the cuts the blade made on the beast's skin. Gokudera unleashed a hail of sun bullets on the opponent, and an exact copy of him fired right by his side. Chrome stood by, healing Yamamoto constantly.

"His flames hurt a lot..." Yamamoto mumbled, forced to withdraw. Gokudera jumped forward and face the dragon close by. He covered his target with cloud bullets, and even with the full power of the trio, he almost died before the beast and exhausted, the trio returned, victorious, to their base.

The next minutes showed a slight change towards Tsuna's team. Having a kill each, both Tsuna and Yamamoto were able to keep a bit of lane dominance. Hibari managed to invade his opponent's jungle, and killed him in his own territory, claiming the buffs for himself. With the boost of kills and gold, Gokudera kept an equal ground with Ashe, and Chrome completely shu down Nunu's usefullness.

When everything seemed the best possible, came in Hibari's ganks. Lane by lane, he advanced on and made pressure on the enemy team, taking down the first tower on each lane, and scoring an ever growing number of kills. With that great advantage, they followed Reborn instructions and got to the second phase of the match; The team grouped up and pushed their wave of minions towards the second middle tower.

There, the enemy team's Anivia, Gragas, Ashe and Nunu awaited. The two teams danced between life and death, doing their best to make an opening. Bit by bit, the tower lost more of its integrity. However, when the tower neared its half life, Reborn said:

"You are taking too long. While you did nothing, the enemy team managed to take down two of your towers."

"But they're all here defending!" Tsuna contested. "...Aren't them?"

From the entrance to the jungle, Tryndamere came, heading directly towards Gokudera. All the guardians immediately attacked him, oblivious to the Nunu ultimate being charged jus a few meters away from them. No matter what they threw at the barbarian king, he simply refused to die, injuring Gokudera heavily and forcing him to retreat. When he finally fell, it was too late: Gragas threw his massive barrel behind the Vongola, throwing everyone who was still on the fight into the tower. The Nunu and Anivia ultimates came swiftly after, and Ashe killed all four before anything could be done.

"Double kill!" Shouted the narrator. "Triple kill! Quadra kill! Legendary!"

"Judaime?" Gokudera asked on the communicator. "Yamamoto? Chrome? Hibari? Anyone?"

"They are all dead." Reborn answered dryly. "Watch out!"

At the last second, Gokudera used his storm disc to fly away from the crystal arrow, one that would most likely have killed him. Alone at his middle tower, he awaited for the Avarosan team. He patiently heard all of Reborn's instructions; The plan explained to him would most likely cost him his life, but save the tower and get a few kills.

On by one the enemy team came, reinforced by the minions, out for his blood. Gokudera used every single one of his special ammunitions in conjunction with his flame arrow in an attempt to keep the enemy team away, but he was unsuccessful and they took control of the area. _I'll have to do it, it seems. _As quickly as he could Hayato circumvented the enemy team and approached from behind. He opened his box weapon, pointed towards Ashe and shot.

"Killing spree!" The narrator shouted.

Unnerved by their teammate's death, the remains of the enemy team ran after Gokudera. Using his flame disc and his thunder arrow, he was able to extend the chase, running towards their base. Hayato turned left at the river, entered the enemy jungle, and ran through its dark corners, until he eventually met the enemy Tryndamere in a bush. With a merciless hit, the barbarian king slayed Hayato. _Here comes the ace..._

But the narrator said nothing. _It worked!_

"Listen Tsuna," Reborn commented. "This now will be your hardest battle. You team is missing a member, but so does his. They will now try to kill the most important objective in the game, after the Nexus: Baron Nashor. If you can beat him there, victory is yours. If you let them escape tough, things might get tough

"Let's go then!" Tsuna said to his teammates. "We have to run."

The Vongola guardians followed Reborn's instructions to reach Baron. However, as they approached the immense pool, there was no monster waiting them. Only... And empty hole.

"They're heading for you base!" Reborn said. "They did it too fast... You must defend it at all costs!" As they run back to their base, the narrator informed:

"The enemy team has destroyed a tower! You tower has been destroyed! The enemy team has taken an inhibitor."

They fond the Avarosians tackling their nexus towers with all their might when they arrived. However, now they had the advantage: Like a tidal wave, Hibari and Yamamoto fell over them, dispersing their team. Tsuna charged his x-burner once more, hitting Anivia, and then began a fierce duel with her. Nunu advanced on Chrome, but she was able to gain some time and keep him occupied. Hibari ended up face-to-stomach with Gragas.

"Go on, little kid." He said. "Those sticks won't even tickle me."

Hibari, annoyed with his opponents, grabbed his box, and activated it: His box weapon, Alaude's Hancuffs, appeared on his hands. With a swift move, he locked the Rubmle Rouser and, while he was supressed by the hundreds of handcuffs, he decimated Gragas' defenses with his tonfas. It was a matter of seconds before his oponent his foe, severely wounded, was forced to barrel hibari away and run.

The hopelessly fed Tryndamere, however, was too strong for Yamamoto to deal with: In a few strikes of the mighty blade, he was dead. Chrome who was passing by, threw the Mukurowl at Tryndamere; while he attempted to chase her, Mukuro materialised in her place. Wounds covered the barbarian king's body, distracting him for a few seconds. In that time, Mukuro shot himself with the possession bullet, and Yamamoto rose from the dead. The two swordsmen engaged each other once more.

Tsuna did, at the end, manage to bring Anivia back to her egg form. He had a few seconds, as he punched it until it broke, to analyze the situation: Ashe has appeared in the scene, and with her ult she was able to save Gragas from Hibari's pursuit. The two were now overpowering them. Yamamoto's possessed body had badly wounded Tryndamere, but now attacked Nunu, who was beggining to charge his ultimate; Whathever was his reason to do that, he would most likely fall once more before managing to get a kill. _I need to think fast, otherwise it's all over here and now._

_Wait, why isn't Mukuro fighting tryndamere?_

One last time, Tsuna's instincts as the leader of the Vongola broke the previous battles Tsuna experienced with Tryndamere, and he understood it. _He's invulnerable... for a short time._ Decimo's eyes zapped through the battlefield, plotting his next movements in less than a second. _I got one chance to do this right. _

When Anivia was one hit away from dying, Tsuna activated his X-gloves and fired at her: The powerful flame disintegrated the Cryophoenix, launching himself forward towards Tryndamere. At that exact moment, he activated his Modo Attaco and hit his opponent directly, leaving him with barely any life. Decimo used his gloves once more, killing the barbarian king while flying after Nunu.

"Double kill!"

Nunu activated his ultimate, but Tsuna returned to his modo Difesa, avoiding all damage. With two punches of his x-gloves and another flame burst, the Yeti rider was down, and he was headed towards Ashe.

"Triple kill!"

As soon as Tsuna approached the queen of Freljord, he used his Zero Chitten Toppa first edition to freeze her. He and Hibari quickly took her down, and, to his own surprise, Hibari let him take the kill.

"QUADRA KILL!"

With his blood rushing, Tsuna used his flame burst to finish Ashe and propel himself towards Gragas, the final member. Tsuna changed once more to Modo Attaco and, with the help of the Vongola Primo's weapon and his x-gloves, he finioshed wathever health the Rumble Rouser had left.

"PENTAKILL!" Shouted the narrator in ecstasy. "Ace!"

The rest of the match was quick and rushed, and Tsuna, Hibari and the recently respawned Gokudera ran towards the enemy base and took down their Nexus before any champion could respawn. As the Noxus exploded in a glorious show of pirotecnics, the vongola guardians could feel the blue energy de-summoning them back into the institute of war.

"That was amazing, Tsuna!" Gokura praised, tapping on his shoulder. "You completely won the match on that last move."

"Well played." Was Ashe's cold response. Slightly disappointed with the outcome of the battle, she mumbled: "My husband is such a noob."

"You." Tryndamere approached Hibari. "You are strong. If you ever seek for a worthy opponent or shelter, you will find it in Avarosia." With that, he left. As yamamoto had a friendly chat with Gragas, Tsuna commented with his professor:

"Well, that was exhausting."

"What? Reborn asked. "Are you tired already? I wanted to put you on another match before resting."

"Are you crazy?" Decimo's eyes enlarged in surprise. "That was enough training for a week!"

"Well, since you won, I can make an exception." As Tsuna breathed in relief, Reborn added: "14 hours."

"Reborn!"

Author's note:

Whoa, this took me a looooooong time to put together. I apologize for taking that long. "But hey, what about Riohey and Lambo? Aren't they going to fight?" About that, since there are 10.000 + words already, I decided to postpone a match with the two for the next chapter, along with the newest addition. I wish I could say "Expect it in X time", but it would be just an useless educated guess. Again, thanks for reading, and please comment/suggest!


End file.
